


summer fever

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Shower Sex, kogadonis is endgame, reikoga is very on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adonis wasn’t sure when it all started, his feelings toward Koga. The other boy was his opposite in almost every way. He took notice of him as they spent more time together, through various practices and performances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. self introductions

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just going to casually give adonis a backstory (that happyele never did) based on random ass canon info we know thanks bye

Most of the student body assumed Rei and Koga were dating. The Yumenosaki idol course wasn't particularly full of heterosexuals, so nobody really minded. Rei wasn’t one to hide his public displays of affection, so it was only a matter of time before one person saw them making out in an empty classroom and rumors started. This was back when Rei was a second year, and Koga a first year, the duo two of the three members of Deadmanz. The rumors continued as the pair moved on to a new unit, Undead.

If Rei was asked about it he would smile, asking in return why an onlooker was so curious about their relationship. Koga, on the other hand, was far more harsh; there’d be some kind of reprimand about how it’s “not your fuckin’ business.” 

Even at lives, the pair was rather touchy-feely. Kaoru was never particularly into it, but it got the fans going, and it was tolerable as long as Rei didn’t try that stuff with him. Adonis just assumed it to be the natural course of their relationship. Koga was his friend, and although they never talked about romance, he could tell Koga seemed happy, so he was happy for him.

Sure he was  _ happy _ , but there were other emotions mingling around too. Adonis wasn’t sure when it all started, his feelings toward Koga. The other boy was his opposite in almost every way. He took notice of him as they spent more time together, through various practices and performances.

Despite being a year older than Koga, Adonis was placed in his year. Being half-Japanese, he was able to speak the language, but not to the poetic extent that some of the other students did. He could read at a decent level, enough to understand textbooks and sheets of lyrics, but (compared to everyone else) his written Japanese skill was near-nonexistent. He grew up in a foreign country after all, so he’d always been juggling multiple languages.

The topic came up their first autograph signing; the crowd had died down and Kaoru had been the one to ask, “Why do you sign your name in Japanese characters? It’s a little...” he wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence without being too harsh:  _ Messy? Unreadable? _ Everyone else’s signatures looked so pristine, like something fans would pay dozens of dollars for on internet auction sites. “You can sign it in English, or Arabic, or whatever you want. It can be creative.” He wasn’t even sure what Adonis’s first language was, granted he’d never asked, “Sakuma-san, his puppy, and I all sign ours with roman characters anyway.”

Adonis looked downcast, surely an autograph in a more familiar language would look polished. “I’d… like to fit in with everyone.” he mumbled at his feet. Being in Japan, he’d assumed signing in Japanese would be expected of him (he’d practiced quickly signing his name in katakana so much that his hand hurt); but now he had second thoughts, “Maybe matching you three is better.” 

His three sisters had been responsible in his enrollment in the idol course, as something like a joke. Not out of complete malice, but more akin to:  _ ‘Wouldn’t it be funny if our little brother ended up an idol?’ _ It was obvious Adonis didn’t have a typical ‘idol’ personality, so none of them expected it to be more than a joke, for anything to actually come to fruition. The acceptance letter was a shock to everyone, but the bigger surprise was the fact that Adonis actually enrolled. As he began his time at Yumenosaki, he realized the other students were here because it was their  _ dream _ . He grew to enjoy himself, but he couldn’t help but feel out of place, language and background aside.

“Don’t worry about that,” Koga had bounded over, water bottle in hand, slinging his other arm around Adonis. He could feel the other boy’s post-live sweat, “Fitting in? Who gives a shit. You’re part of Undead now. Sign things however the hell ya want.”

Adonis drew his cap over his eyes, looking away and willing a smile to show through, however small. Koga could be a harsh guy, but from the beginning he always made Adonis feel like he belonged there. He was part of Undead now, and, though probably unintentionally, Koga made him feel welcome from the get-go.

Though, on another hand, it was a shame; because if Rei was what Koga was into, he wasn’t like Rei at all. 


	2. boxed lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh, I guess you’re right. What the hell would I do if you weren’t here?” Koga laughed, patting Adonis’s shoulder. Adonis looked down to his own lunch at the contact, missing the look on Koga’s face as he said, “Thanks Otogari, you really are the only human friend I need.”
> 
> Adonis’s felt his face get a little warmer, he was fine innocently pining over Koga if they could keep sharing moments like this.

Every now and again Koga and Adonis enjoyed lunch together. Whenever they could fit it into their schedules really, being in separate classrooms and clubs made it difficult. They would usually get something from a shop on campus (Adonis stressed the importance of anpan) but occasionally he would make lunch for the both of them. It was a rare occurrence, as he was already waking up early to get exercise. He’d delicately fill two lunch boxes with food he found to be both nutritious and delicious. The ‘delicately’ part didn’t always work out, but Adonis did his best. 

Adonis set an alarm an hour before he normally awoke. He’d be up before the sun rose, tiptoeing around his house so as to not wake anyone. The rice cooker would be flipped on first, and Adonis was hard at work cutting food on a cutting board, various cookbooks open showing him how to prepare different dishes. It was difficult, the food had to be cut so small and fit into his lunch boxes perfectly; but it was for Koga, so he did his best.

Today’s lunch included rice, hard boiled eggs, steamed vegetables, and meat wrapped rice balls (among other things). Adonis passed a bento to Koga, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Koga’s pleased reactions to his food made all the time he put into making it worthwhile. The other boy usually subsisted off of unhealthy storebought food, so Adonis was sure  _ that’s  _ why his eyes lit up at the meal. Koga’s smile warmed him nonetheless. Between this and walking home together at the end of the day, he cherished whatever time he could spend with the other boy.

“Did’ja make this?” Koga asked him everytime, “Looks delicious...” Koga took out chopsticks, wondering where to start and mumbling words of thanks before digging in. Adonis started eating too, and both boys made idle conversation.

“You see the new setlist? That vampire bastard wants us to learn a new dance in time for our performance next week,” Koga said with his mouth full, waving a piece of broccoli around in his chopsticks.

Adonis would rather not talk about Rei, especially when he could see bite marks left by him on Koga’s neck; but he’s their unit leader, so the discussion can’t be helped. “If we practice a lot, I’m sure we can learn it.”

Koga sighed, “I mean I  _ guess _ , but it feels like he’s pilin’ on all the work all of a sudden. It’s annoying as hell, I wanna tell him off for it! D’you wanna come with me to his classroom after we eat?”

“I think he just wants us to improve,” Adonis added, “Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai are a year above us, I think they want us to catch up; but if you still want to go after them, I don’t think I can stop you.”

“Ugh, I  _ guess  _ you’re right. What the hell would I do if you weren’t here?” Koga laughed, patting Adonis’s shoulder. Adonis looked down to his own lunch at the contact, missing the look on Koga’s face as he said, “Thanks Otogari, you really are the only human friend I need.”

Adonis’s felt his face get a little warmer, he was fine innocently pining over Koga if they could keep sharing moments like this.

Lunch ended, and the words echoed in Adonis’s head all day. As he sat through class he found himself mentally repeating  _ ‘Thanks Otogari, you really are the only human friend I need,” _ as if he  _ had  _ to keep thinking about it, so he didn’t forget Koga’s exact tone of voice. He idly tapped his pencil against his notebook, waiting for the day to end. Koga mentioned being busy with Rei, so they couldn’t walk home together, but Adonis convinced himself that was alright. He was a bit sad, the kind of sad you get when your lottery ticket doesn't win, an expected disappointment. He wasn't painfully jealous, if only because he could tell Koga was happy; and as long as Koga’s happy, he’s ok just being his friend.

The purple haired boy had never been one whose life hinges on romance, and he considered himself rather inexperienced with these kinds of things. For that reason, tells himself it’s probably for the better that Koga has Rei.


	3. amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D’you want this pic? I can text it to ya?” Koga asked, tapping at a picture of Leon. The corgi was lazily lying on the floor, toy in mouth.
> 
> “That would be great! Could you show me how to set it as a background?”
> 
> “Like, your lock screen or somethin’? I gotta tell Leon he’s famous now. Next thing ya’ know he’ll have his own Twitter.”

Koga met up with Rei after school, as promised. The light music club room was empty, save for Rei, who wasted no time beckoning Koga in. They had a strange arrangement, never formally ending their relationship, skirting around details and feelings, still doing things like this.

The younger boy joined Rei in his coffin, removing his shirt and allowing Rei on top of him. Rei kissed his way up Koga’s chest, dragging his teeth down the same stretch of skin and feeling Koga writhe below him. Their lips met, if only for a second, before Koga pushed Rei away. Hand on the other boy’s cheek, Koga whined, “God just… just get on with it.” He tugged Rei by his hair, trying to guide the other boy where he wanted him.

Rei winced, delicately removing Koga’s grip finger by finger. “Are you quite sure doggie? You seem a bit rushed today, moreso than usual.”

“I’m fine,” Koga replied curly, “Jus’ want you to  _ hurry up _ .”

“Why is that?” Rei pried for more, “I’m here to make you feel good, you know. There’s no shame in taking your time.” He stroked down Koga’s jawline, slow and languid, and looked into his eyes, “Are your thoughts occupied by Ado--”

“S-Shut the fuck up!” Koga cried out, voice cracking on the last two words, “Don’t talk about him...” He wanted to slap Rei with all he had, fuck him for bringing up Adonis.

“Oho~ doggie,” Rei smirked, “Do you wish I was him? Am I that inadequate for you?” he joked, hands now feeling up Koga’s chest. He always had a hunch that Koga had a bit of a crush on Adonis, there weren’t many people who Koga would meet up with so consistently for lunch. There weren’t  _ any  _ actually, besides Adonis. Koga could use the excuse  _ ‘it’s just ‘cause he makes me food’ _ for as long as he liked, Rei would see through it every time. 

And now, it looks like Rei hit the nail on the head. He continued teasing Koga, “Do you wish it was him instead of myself, sitting on your lap and running his hands down your chest?”

Koga’s face was bright red, arm over his cheeks to hide it, “You bastard…” He felt so embarrassed, Rei was putting all kinds of thoughts into his head. Ideas better left unthought about unit members better left untainted. To his own dismay he was half hard. 

So much for that.

“Hnnn,” Rei hummed; judging by the look on his face, he was thinking about the same thing. “Now doggie, is this for  _ Adonis-kun _ or for myself?”

That was the last straw. Koga felt like he was burning up. He allowed Rei only a moment to see his flushed face before pushing the other boy off him, “M-My mom says I gotta go,” he sputtered, “I gotta pick up Leon’s laundry at the dentist!” Nonsensical excuse the only thing he uttered before grabbing his bag and absolutely booking it home.

* * *

That weekend Koga and Adonis found themselves at the amusement park. It was a favorite place for them to get together, the same place that Undead had done a live in the past. They’d arrange to meet up there often, but neither of them could be caught using the word ‘date’ about these hangouts.

They may have done a live here before, but thankfully, there were no unit responsibilities this time; Adonis had invited Koga for a day of leisure. The two met up at the park entrance, looking at a map (Adonis’s suggestion) and figuring out what to do first. Koga picked out a few rides he wanted to go on, and Adonis found a cluster of food stalls and games that looked promising. It seemed like a better idea to go on rides on an empty stomach, so Koga guided the both of them to whatever thrill rides were on his to do list. Adonis wasn’t quite prepared for some of the rides, dizzily clinging to Koga’s shoulder as the rollercoaster flung them upside down, going through various loops at high speeds.

They dismounted the coaster, and Adonis trailed behind Koga, slowly putting one foot in front of the other,“That was… more than I expected,” Adonis stated, mind still spinning, as they left a ride. 

“Fine, fine,” Koga rubbed Adonis’s head, “Let’s getcha a drink and sit down then.” Adonis nodded, and Koga left him to go to a nearby food stall and get some drinks. To his surprise, the other boy returned with more than just drinks: he had a skewer of meat for each of them. He handed one off to Adonis, “It’s just like that amusement park live, yeah? We shared these then too, d’you remember?”

Adonis smiled, “I do. I’m glad you remember it also.”

“Yeah… it was a lot of fun,” Koga added, tone a bit more detached than usual. He wanted to make more memories with Adonis.

Adonis noticed, asking, “Are you alright Oogami?”

“Yeah I just...” Koga paused, not really sure how to say,  _ ‘That vampire bastard made it so I really can’t get you off my mind, bringin’ you up the other day’ _ but settles for, “That vampire bastard pissed me off earlier.”

“Oh,” Adonis responded. It was Sakuma-senpai… He felt guilty for his first thought being wondering they were going through a rocky part of their relationship.

“Yeah… sorry, I don’t wanna bug you with shit like that,” Koga replied,  “It doesn’t hafta concern you. You’re better ‘n him anyway.”

Adonis nodded, not sure if he should reply and agree; maybe it would be rude to put himself above Rei like that. He was a mix of relieved and confused: relieved that Koga liked him this much, but confused, because he was so sure Koga and Rei were a happy couple. Surely they couldn’t be doing well.

Koga noticed the out of place look on Adonis’s face, and he changed the conversation subject to Leon’s new toy. He talked about how happy his pup was, how he ran around the house carrying the toy like a prize. Adonis smiled, checking out the pictures Koga had saved to his phone. Koga was happy too, he loved Adonis’s smile; it was a rare occurrence, the other boy keeping up a stoic demeanor most of the time. 

“D’you want this pic? I can text it to ya?” Koga asked, tapping at a picture of Leon. The corgi was lazily lying on the floor, toy in mouth.

“That would be great! Could you show me how to set it as a background?”

“Like, your lock screen or somethin’? I gotta tell Leon he’s famous now. Next thing ya’ know he’ll have his own Twitter.”

Adonis chuckled, though not quite sure what Twitter was or how a dog could access it. Koga took his phone, setting a Leon picture as his lock screen, positioning it just so you’d have to swipe over the toy to unlock the phone.

Adonis wanted to check out more of the amusement park attractions next. He suggested the ferris wheel. It towered over the park with all sorts of lights on it, and he always wondered what it was actually like to ride.

“What the hell do you even do on a ferris wheel anyway?” Koga didn’t seem impressed at the suggestion.

Adonis didn’t really know how to explain it, “You just… sit there. You sit there. It moves.”

“And that’s the ride?” Koga replied, as if asserting his point that you do fuckall on a ferris wheel.

“And that’s the ride.” Adonis affirmed, because really, it was. It was hard to make it seem thrilling.

“I guess...” Koga looked to the ferris wheel, “I guess if you wanna, we did just go on a ride I wanted… so...” He pouted, “It’s not like I want to go on it or anything, but we can.” He started walking toward it, waiting for Adonis to follow, “We line up here, right?” It was close enough… it wasn’t inconvenient.

“It appears so, thank you Oogami.”

“Don’t mention it. We can do  _ actual  _ cool shit after this though,” Koga scoffed, not being entirely honest with himself. 

It didn’t take long to get on the ride, given that people could board in groups of one to four people. There were a lot of kids around and they all wanted to go with their three closest friends, so the line depleted rather quickly. Koga and Adonis managed to sit together, just the two of them. Koga was sure he’d have a fit if the person managing the ride made someone else get on with them. 

The pair ascended, Koga looked disinterested as ever and Adonis was peeking over the side of the car, watching everything on the ground get smaller and smaller. “Isn’t it neat being up so high? I think this is the highest ride in the park,” Adonis looked over to Koga. The other boy looked over the edge. 

Adonis noticed Koga smile, but he tried to seem cool, reverting back to his typical resting bitch face and replying, “It’s cool.”

As they got to the top, the pair took turns pointing things out on the ground, various rides and snack stalls they passed earlier seemed so small from up here. It was a pretty good time, up until some kids in the car above theirs managed to get Koga’s attention.

They had to be about nine or ten, and one of them met Koga’s eyes and stuck his tongue out,  _ “Ooooooh, two guys on a ferris wheel together. That’s soooooo gay.” _

It took Adonis a second to actually figure out what was going on. By the time he looked at Koga, he was shooting the kids a middle finger, and sticking out his tongue back at them. “Oogami, you don’t have to give in to their teasing...” He felt embarrassed, that these kids thought they were on a date (or at least were teasing them about being together), and was surprised Koga got so defensive. But then again, this was Koga. He’d probably start flipping out if a department store mannequin looked at him wrong.

“C’mon… they  _ deserve  _ it,” he whispered to Adonis, as if pleading for the right to keep being an asshole. He raised his voice once more, yelling back, “To hell with you guys! We ain’t datin’, and even if we were, this guy is still better than any of you idiots will ever grow up to be. You’re gonna be losers, yellin’ at people on ferris wheels.”

“Oogami...” Adonis looked to his feet, suddenly super interested in exactly how he tied his shoes this morning. Was he wrong for thinking that was kind of sweet? Maybe not the context it was in, but Koga complimented him, right?

_ “Oh yeah? A grown up loser who yells at kids on a ferris wheel? Kinda like you?” _

Koga growled, standing and shaking his fist at the kids. The car shook, and Adonis gently held him back. “Take a seat Oogami, we’ll be above them in a minute, and then you can ignore it.”

_ “Grooooooss, your boyfriend has to calm you down?” _ The kids laughed, and the duo could hear them high fiving each other.

Koga mumbled obscenities under his breath, and Adonis pat his back. He couldn’t actually restrain Koga, but he could calm him down a bit.

Koga had cooled off by the time they neared the peak again, though Adonis couldn’t stop him from once again flipping the bird over the side of the ferris wheel car.

A few rides and snacks later, it began to get dark, and the boys went their separate ways. Adonis had a good day with Koga, but wondered more about Koga and Rei’s relationship. That innocuous comment Koga made had got him thinking. Rei and Koga been together quite some time, so he wasn’t sure if he should take any threat of them breaking up very seriously. Who’s to say they couldn’t work it out. In the back of his mind he wondered what he would do if they did break up. He didn’t want to capitalize on it, but maybe it meant his daydreams didn’t have to stay daydreams.

When it came to any kind of confession, Adonis wasn’t sure what to do. He’d seen people do it in movies and dramas, but never in real life. Movies tend to exaggerate things, so he had to ask advice of the most experienced person he knew. He found himself on the phone with Kaoru that night, unsure if he should be thankful that this conversation was going to occur sooner rather than later.

“What’s up Adonis-kun, it’s not everyday you ask me for advice.”

Well… it’s not everyday that Kaoru showed up to practice either, or was around to be spoken to, “It’s a strange question, I hope you don’t mind. I want to ask someone out, and I’m unsure of how to go about it.”

“Eh? Seriously?” Was all he got in response.

“Unfortunately I am serious. You’re more experienced, so I thought I’d consult with you. I want to write a love note, or make a confession, and--”

“Generally it’s girls that do that sort of thing,” Kaoru interrupted, “Just wait until you get one from her, otherwise it could make things weird.”

An uncomfortable silence, “Also… it doesn’t help that… this person is in a relationship, and--”

“What--?”

“I-It’s not my goal to ruin it,” Adonis backpedaled, making sure Kaoru got the right idea. “I think it may end soon, and I want to be prepared… if I were to ever get an opportunity.”

“Ehhhh, I guess that’s pretty difficult then. You don’t want to be her rebound or anything.”

“Rebound?”

“Like in sports,” Kaoru stated, comparing it to something that Adonis could understand, “If you get with her too fast, you’re like a rebound, and it doesn’t feel genuine.”

“I was unaware it was this complex… I don’t want to be a rebound.”

“Yeah, ugh, it sucks doesn’t it?” Kaoru’s replies were getting more and more lazy, it seemed like he was getting sleepy. Adonis was getting tired himself, so perhaps it was time to go.

“I think I’ll--”

“So who--”

Both parties spoke at once, but Adonis let Kaoru repeat himself, “So who is it? Do I know her? I’m not going out with her, am I?”

Adonis yawned, “I’m getting a little tired, so I’m going to go now. --But it’s Oogami.”

“Oh...”

Adonis hung up, unaware of Kaoru’s shocked expression that was unable to be transferred across a phone line. He set the device on his bedside table, turning off the bedroom light and getting into bed.

He really wanted to say something to Koga, but he didn’t want to be a rebound. Maybe he should have asked how long he had to wait before the rebound-period was over, but it probably didn’t work like that.

If everything worked out like in a movie, he’d meet Koga alone somewhere. Maybe they’d have lunch in a secluded spot. A wind would pass, rustling trees and flowers around them. If Koga’s hair was in his face, Adonis would brush it aside, meeting the other’s eyes. He’d have to say it plain and simple, something like “Oogami, I like you” or “I’ve been interested in you for a while.” Koga would respond (affirmatively, he hoped; though it was always affirmative as he played these scenarios out in his mind). Then they’d be together. Koga was a caring (often indirectly so) guy in their friendship, so Adonis figured he’d be a good partner. Sometimes he wasn’t direct about his feelings, but it was just as often that Adonis wasn’t sure how to put his feelings into words, so they made a good match. The purple haired boy was uncertain where his thoughts stopped and his dreams began, but he woke up the next day feeling particularly rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im love kogadonis


	4. dog park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's the shit I'm talkin’ about,” Koga grinned, “Do I have to call ya ‘Adonis’ before you start thinkin’ it's ok to do stuff?”  
> “Adonis?” The boy repeated his own name, “if you'd like… I wouldn't mind.” It made him happy to hear his name coming from Koga. They felt closer somehow, with the addition of one more word in Koga’s vocabulary.

It was a breezy but warm day, good weather for meeting Koga at the dog park. Adonis didn't have a dog, but found it fun to go with Koga and Leon. Sometimes other dogs would paw at his leg, and he was relieved to find out that he could pet them also.

“Oi, Otogari!” Koga waved him over, other hand holding Leon’s leash. The corgi rushed to Adonis faster than Koga could, bounding up on his hind legs to say hello.

Adonis kneeled down, affectionately petting Leon. He was soft, and surprisingly excitable for being so small. He scratched the dog behind his ears, smiling at him before actually acknowledging Koga.

“Jeez, you're really makin’ me feel like a third wheel y’know,” Koga laughed. He knelt down to pet Leon also, hands meeting Adonis’s. “A-Anyway, the parks around the corner, let's get going.”

“Okay,” Adonis got back up and followed Koga to the dog park. 

Leon seemed to enjoy running around with all of his dog friends, leaving his owner and owner’s friend to sit on a bench and watch from afar.

Koga crossed his legs, stretching his arms out behind him. “Leon misses ya sometimes, y’know how we’ll walk home together occasionally? He sees ya and thinks you're comin’ in, gets all whiny when it's just me.”

“Oh,” Adonis frowned, “I'm sorry to make Leon sad, I'll be sure to stop in and say hello next time.” He didn’t want to upset Koga’s precious dog. Leon was one of the first animals he was able to get close to, but he also didn’t want to impose on Koga, “I mean, if that's alright with you.”

“Sure is,” Koga laughed, amused with how Adonis always asked for permission, “We’re friends y’know, though you're probably Leon's second dad by now, ya don't have to always ask if you can do stuff.”

“Are you sure?” Adonis asked, giving another example of Kogas point. He was also caught a little off guard by being called Leon's second dad. If Koga was also his dad, then doesn't that mean…

“That's the shit I'm talkin’ about,” Koga grinned, “Do I have to call ya ‘Adonis’ before you start thinkin’ it's ok to do stuff?”

“Adonis?” The boy repeated his own name, “if you'd like… I wouldn't mind.” It made him happy to hear his name coming from Koga. They felt closer somehow, with the addition of one more word in Koga’s vocabulary.

“That settles it, it's you n’ me Adonis!”

The two enjoyed other conversations, about Leon, about their next performance, movies they saw recently, and other mindless chatter. Most of it was Koga, Adonis occasionally offering his thoughts.

He thought back to his conversation with Kaoru, and he worked up the courage to ask about Koga and Rei. “How are you and Sakuma-senpai doing?” He thought it sounded innocent enough, not prying. Koga did mention Rei bothering him the other day, Adonis was just following up.

“We’re good? Why'd ya ask?” Koga questioned back, sounding uncertain as to why Adonis would be asking.

“He upset you the other day, you told me about it at the amusement park,” Adonis clarified, “I'm glad it didn't affect your relationship.” He wasn't exactly  _ glad _ , but it was the polite thing to say.

“Huh?” Koga replied, trying to recall their conversation. “Guess I did mention bein’ pissed off, but it's the usual, y’know? Vampire bastard always finds somethin’ to get me for… it's not like we’re dating or anything, so--”

“What,” Adonis interrupted, maybe a little too soon.

“We’re not…” Koga tried to clarify, almost stuttering his words, rushing to get the point out, “Y-You didn't think...? We’re totally not dating, that guy is so gross.”

“But he bites you?” Adonis added, almost without thinking. It probably wasn't the best thing to bring up. Koga never tried to hide the bite marks, but Adonis only realized how awkward the acknowledgment sounded after it left his mouth.

Koga looked particularly embarrassed, he pulled up his collar and refused to meet Adonis’s eyes, “That doesn't… That doesn't mean shit…”

Adonis wasn't really sure what to say to that, thankful when Leon ran over, begging for treats or pets or some such thing. The two boys gave him food and water, then played with him. The pair also managed to take selfies with Leon, applying whatever filters or stickers they liked from Koga’s phone. Adonis was particularly amazed at the facial recognition filters, loving the picture where he and Koga had dog ears and noses, with Leon jumping up in Koga’s lap. It was a fun day, and Adonis found himself wishing they could relax like this all the time.

“It's gettin’ late, I think we gotta head out now,” Koga said, looking at his phone for the time.

“If you're hungry we could always get something to eat…”

“Nah,” Koga declined, putting whatever belongings he brought into his bag, “It's that vampire bastard, we got plans.”

Adonis vaguely understood what he meant by ‘plans’, and chose to ignore the topic. He pet Leon and bid goodbye to Koga, telling the two to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

“I wanna call it off.”

Rei looked at Koga curiously, the other boy lying beside him in bed. “And why is that doggie?”

“There gotta be a fuckin reason?” Koga pouted. Adonis thought he and Rei were dating! He didn't want the other boy to get anymore ideas. Though, he supposed the damage was already done, and he managed to correct Adonis, but the idea that there could be more misunderstandings made him uneasy.

“There doesn't, but you aren't one to do things without one,” Rei replied calmly, propping himself up on an elbow to meet Koga’s eyes, “You're smarter than that.” He felt like he knew why, but he wanted to hear how Koga said it.

Red eyes bore into golden ones, and Koga realized he had nothing prepared to say. There was no shame in hiding it, Rei already teased him about Adonis, but he still didn’t want to say his thoughts so directly. “I wanna… Keep my options open, y’know? New things. This has been goin’ on a while and…” Koga trailed off, Rei looked at him expectantly, “Fine,” he gave in, “It's Adonis, can't hide it from you. Fuckin all-seeing vampire asshole.”

Rei smiled, swirling a fingertip around the bare skin of Koga’s chest. It felt wonderful being right. “You're aware that you two aren't actually a couple yet, correct?” If Koga wanted to cease their meetups, he would, but it didn’t seem like Koga had any perspective of the situation.

“Yeah, so?” Koga got defensive, “We've been out on a few dates and they went  _ well _ , so fuck you.”

Rei thought it adorable how naive Koga was, but he wasn't about to get in the way of his doggie’s crush. He could always find someone else to play with, he’s had his eyes on another person anyway. “My sweet innocent pet,” Rei rubbed Koga’s head, scratching behind the ears, “I won't let our activities hinder you any longer.”

Rei wasn't sure exactly  _ how  _ the two second years would get together. Adonis was quiet, and Koga had trouble showing his feelings. Maybe they needed an extra push, and as their senpai, he was always ready to give one.


	5. summer camp p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For fucks sake Adonis, I’m not about to let you touch some poisonous spider. How the hell are you gonna put it outside, is it gonna just scurry into your hands and let you? You’re not the Snow White of arachnids, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now its getting good

Undead and Ra*bits arrived at their campsite. Akiomi and Sagami were there too, adults sweating away as they helped the students set up. It was a hot summer day, and Koga was really regretting going along with this. Adonis didn’t seem to be having any problem with the heat though, he was kind of jealous.

“You aren’t sweatin’ at all,” Koga stated. It’s true, there wasn’t a single drop of sweat on Adonis’s brow, despite the fact they were both carrying all kinds of camping supplies.

Adonis shrugged, “It’s not that warm.” He’d felt hotter back at his home country. Japan was humid, but not nearly as warm.

“Are you fucking with me?” Koga fanned his face with his free hand, “It’s hot as balls. Go home.”

“Now now,” Rei appeared behind them, carrying nothing. The older boy placed a hand against each boy’s back, lightly guiding them off the path to the firepit. “Your tent can be set up  _ here _ . It’s even in the shade so doggie can stop crying about the heat.”

“Kay, whatever,” Koga huffed. He couldn’t complain too much since he was out of the heat, it seemed like Rei actually did him a solid for once. Adonis was carrying a tent, so he dropped it on a level patch of land. Koga watched him start to unpack the different tent pieces. He turned to Rei next, “So where do I pick up my tent?” Rei smiled, his eyes were squinted a bit, and Koga wasn’t sure if it was because of the sunlight, or because he knew something was about to go his way.

“The tent Adonis-kun is setting up is big enough for two people.”

Rei’s point didn’t quite sink in, and Koga didn’t appreciate the indirect answer, “Don’t give a fuck, where do I grab my tent?” He was pouting, whatever luggage he held was since dropped, and his arms were crossed in frustration.

Rei pat the other boy’s head, god he would be so lost trying to do this on his own. He gently turned Koga toward Adonis, leaning close so the purple haired boy wouldn’t hear (though neither of them thought he was paying attention anyway), “Doggie, you should help  _ Adonis-kun _ set up the tent you’re going to  _ share _ .” 

“Gh--” Koga was speechless, a small grunt the only acknowledgement that he even heard Rei. “You… you fuckin vampire bastard,” his hand was clenched at his side. He didn’t know if he wanted to thank Rei or be pissed that the other boy was meddling like this.

“I’m going to assist with Kaoru-kun and I’s tent,” the dark haired boy winked, “Please excuse me...”

Rei left as quietly as he came, opening a small parasol as he went into the sun. Koga was left alone with Adonis, the latter currently staking the tent into the ground. It looked almost effortless, and Koga wanted to show off with the last stake. He knelt on the ground, mimicking Adonis’s motions. It wasn’t nearly as easy as Adonis made it look, he was certainly expending some effort as he tried to drive the stake into the hard ground.

“Do you want me to help...” Adonis asked. Koga was borderline struggling.

Koga answered almost instantly, “No. I got this.” His sweat dripped onto the ground. 

He totally didn’t have this. 

He could see Adonis wanted to help, but he was intent on doing it himself, his goal having shifted from showing off to just getting it done period.

Eventually Koga wiped sweat from his brow, Adonis now setting up various tent poles. “I did it, It’s done.”

Adonis looked over Koga’s shoulder, very bluntly asking, “Would you like me to fix it for you?”

“No,” Koga frowned, tugging Adonis down to look closer, “Looks a little different than yours, but it gets the job done, y’know? It’s  _ fine _ .” 

Adonis could see how adamant Koga was. It was kind of cute, like a kid absolutely trying his best. Adonis just smiled, touching the badly placed tent stake, and wiggling it lightly enough to look like it was in securely. “Good job Oogami,” he praised the other boy, patting his shoulder as he got up to connect the rest of the poles that would form the backbone of the tent. He could always replace it later if it became an issue, when Koga was gone of course.

Koga looked down, hiding the smug look on his face and the light flush on his cheeks. He helped with the rest of the tent, but let Adonis do a majority of the work, as he seemed like he knew what he was doing. Their tent looked great, and ultimately Koga realized the other boy was just following an enclosed instruction manual. 

Adonis eventually left to help some of the Ra*bits set up their tents, while Koga moved sleeping bags and any overnight bags into he and Adonis’s tent. He rolled out the sleeping bags, second guessing himself at how close he should place them. At first he had the sleeping bags side by side, luggage at their feet. But that seemed so close, he could roll over at night and probably feel Adonis’s breath on him. Koga quickly banished the vision from his mind, goosebumps forming on his back; Adonis’s sleeping bag ended up close to the entrance, Koga’s was beside it, but their bags were placed between them. 

Sleeping bag trial now over, Koga exited the tent, wandering off until dinner. He found a river nearby, and it looked like there were fish in it. Maybe someone brought fishing supplies, but he wasn’t sure anyone came that prepared. By the time dinner was ready Koga found himself drawn back to camp by the smell.

It was getting dark, so everyone ate around a fire. Adonis sat next to Kaoru and Koga, with Rei on the other side of Koga. Ra*bits were nearby too, Nazuna on Kaoru’s side, the rest of his boys along the bench near him. Food was served, though some people (Mitsuru) opted to fast forward to the part where they roast marshmallows.

“I helped Oogami pitch a tent earlier,” Adonis stated between bites. Koga almost spat out his food. Kaoru stared, and Rei held back a laugh. Thankfully, they were the only ones close enough to hear it. Adonis didn’t mean anything weird by it, double entendre completely flying over his head.

“Doggie, did you now?” Rei grinned, “Please tell us all about it.”

“Adonis,  _ never  _ speak again.”

* * *

The rest of dinner was unsurprising. Everyone was tired from a day of travelling and setting up, so most retired early. Adonis entered their tent first, Koga following after him. Adonis took a step into the tent and stopped, causing Koga to hit his back with a surprised noise.

“The hell Adonis, don’t just stop like that?” Koga sighed, words muffled into Adonis’s back. He moved his hands to Adonis’s back, playing him like the drums, “Come  _ on _ ...”

Adonis was still stationary, he’d seen a large spider enter his sleeping bag. For all he was concerned, the sleeping bag belonged to the spider now. 

First of all, he apologized, “Sorry Oogami, there’s a spider in my sleeping bag.”

“Okay,” Koga climbed around him, standing at the head of his sleeping bag, “So we kill it.” It seemed simple enough. They could probably just step on the sleeping bag and it would die, or they could scare it out and Koga could hit it with a shoe or something.

“I don’t want to kill it,” Adonis frowned, “It probably climbed in there because it was afraid of us.” He didn’t want to have to hurt any small living thing. “Maybe if you pat the end of the sleeping bag very lightly, it will come out, and we can put it outside.”

“For fucks sake Adonis, I’m not about to let you touch some poisonous spider. How the hell are you gonna put it outside, is it gonna just scurry into your hands and let you? You’re not the Snow White of arachnids, dumbass.”

Adonis was torn, because Koga was right, but he was also certain they didn’t have to kill it. “What if we move the front of the sleeping bag outside? Then it can climb out at its own pace.”

“Then,” Koga sounded annoyed at the fact Adonis couldn’t draw these conclusions, “Our tent is open all night, all your spider friends will come party in  _ my  _ sleeping bag too.”

“Sorry...” Adonis apologized, he looked really torn up about this. 

Koga didn’t want to see him upset any longer (he also wanted to go to bed) so he suggested a compromise, “Alright, just put your whole sleeping bag outside, your friend can go home. But--” he added, “If any more spiders crawl in, we ain’t puttin that shit back in our tent.” 

“That’s fair,” a small smile formed at the corner of Adonis’s mouth. He unzipped the tent, enough to put his sleeping bag outside. By now Koga was putting on his pajamas, readying himself for bed. Throughout the course of that debate it didn’t really occur to either of them where Adonis was going to sleep, each only focusing on getting the job done and not totally offending the other’s morals. As Adonis re-entered the tent he stared at the empty spot left by his sleeping bag. “Do you think one of our senpai brought an extra sleeping bag?” He figured he could sleep on the ground if he had to, but he’d rather something with a little more cushion.

“Fat chance,” Koga added, unzipping his own sleeping bag to search for any eight legged friends. “That shitty vampire didn’t even want to bring one period. Thought he’d go camping in a coffin or something.”

“Oh...” Adonis sighed, that was too bad. He wanted to ask Koga if he had an extra blanket or something, but he didn’t want to impose. “What should I...”

Koga sighed, as if giving in to some internal battle, “I’ll unzip mine and you can sleep beside me. I’m offerin’, so don’t be weird about it or nothing...” 

“A-Alright.. I...” Adonis murmured in affirmation.

It was dark, but the two boys managed to get comfortable. It was impossible for them to both fit in one sleeping bag, but if Koga unzipped it they could lay side by side. It was still rather hot out and they didn’t need any blankets. He was glad Koga was so generous. Adonis faced away from Koga, purple hair fanning out over their shared pillow. He tried to ignore the other boy’s close proximity enough to fall asleep. Koga was facing him, and he could feel Koga’s hot breath against his neck. It made his skin flush and his imagination go wild. He wondered what it’d be like if he could hold Koga.

All Koga could smell was Adonis. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all, but it was all he could focus on. Having his crush so close, he wanted to pull the other boy closer and tangle himself around him and fall asleep like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is koga putting up the tent -> http://asianmovie.tumblr.com/post/103817127526/quirky-guys-and-gals-2011
> 
> >hes been trying for 5 minutes  
> >hes crying


	6. summer camp p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-Yeah,” Koga said, at least acknowledging he heard something. Adonis was on his mind all day yesterday, and every day before that. He didn’t want to sound too eager. The grip on his plastic cup (which was indented by now) eased, “Been thinkin’ about you a lot too...”  
> “Is that so?” Adonis replied, “That makes me… happy.” He couldn’t help but crack a smile, at Koga’s reply, at the fact this confession wasn’t a mistake, at everything that just happened in the past five minutes and at everything that would continue to happen in the future from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine if koga and adonis actually interacted in the summer camp event. once they got to the campsite, their sprites were quite literally never shown onscreen at the same time

Adonis awoke first, roused by the sounds outside their tent. He could tell Koga was still asleep, the other boy curled up beside him, drooling onto his pillow. His hands were pawing at the pillow near his face, he looked like a little puppy and Adonis thought it was really  _ really  _ cute.

_ ‘C’mon, Nii-chan said breakfast would be ready soon…!’ _

_ ‘Mitsuru slow down, you’re gonna run into someone’s tent!’ _

Koga growled in his sleep, eyes slowly opening as he heard the commotion outside. He looked to Adonis, who was already sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, “‘s time to get up?” he groaned, rolling over and covering his ears, “Ughhh...”

“Come on Oogami, breakfast will probably be ready soon. You have to eat something healthy to start your day.”

Koga groaned again, eventually getting up and exiting the tent with Adonis. The pair ate breakfast together, sitting at a picnic table by themselves. It didn’t seem like many other people were awake, just the few Ra*bits that Adonis woke up to. It was nice sleeping beside Koga last night, even if his sleeping bag would surely be spider-free in time for tonight. He was insanely thankful for whatever led to him and Koga sharing a tent.

“Did you sleep well last night Oogami?”

“Yeah,” Koga said between bites, “Real comfortable. I get annoyed by most people, but I didn’t mind bein’ next to you all night.”

Adonis felt a warm feeling coursing through his chest from that, heart racing at Koga’s words. Now was a good time as any, so he figured he’d say what’s on his mind too, “Now that I know you and Sakuma-Senpai aren’t together, I feel less strange saying this.” Koga was a nice guy, so even if he didn’t reciprocate, Adonis could live with that.

Koga was about to interrupt with  _ ‘what’ _ because seriously. What. But he wanted to know where Adonis was going with this, it sounded too much like a confession in the making, and he didn’t want to delay in finding out if it was or not. He felt like he was holding the plastic cup in his hand a little too tight, like it’d crack or fly out of his slowly clenching fist at any moment.

“It seems foolish, but you’ve been on my mind a lot lately. I like you a lot Oogami.” He looked into Koga’s eyes, and Koga met his gaze (however surprised he may be), “I had to tell you, I’m sorry if that’s selfish of me.”

The mood was tense, and neither boy spoke for a moment. Adonis was worried he’d said something strange, and Koga was still processing all this.

“Y-Yeah,” Koga said, at least acknowledging he heard something. Adonis was on his mind all day yesterday, and every day before that. He didn’t want to sound too eager. The grip on his plastic cup (which was indented by now) eased, “Been thinkin’ about you a lot too...”

“Is that so?” Adonis replied, “That makes me… happy.” He couldn’t help but crack a smile, at Koga’s reply, at the fact this confession wasn’t a mistake, at everything that just happened in the past five minutes and at everything that would continue to happen in the future from here on out.

“G-Good… it better.” Koga’s head was tilted away, eyes barely on Adonis’s face. “You make me... happy. Or whatever...” He found Adonis’s hand below the table, gently placing his own hand over it. Adonis didn’t shy away, so he intertwined their fingers, letting out a sigh of relief.

Adonis’s ears perked up as he heard a tent unzip. Both boys let go of each others’ hand on impulse, glad they did as Kaoru approached to bid them good morning.

* * *

Adonis tried to get Koga alone for the rest of the day, but it was hard with so many people around. Ten people total, two units and two faculty members. No privacy at all. It was nice that they could share their feelings, but Adonis didn’t really know where to go from there, and they couldn’t very well talk about it with people around. He spent the day sticking close to Koga, and it seemed like the other boy had the same idea.

He could only get out a quick, “Oogami, do you want t--” before he’d be interrupted, or someone would get a little too close for comfort, and he’d have to drop the topic and save his thoughts for later.

The first bit of alone time they had was late at night, everyone had gone to bed (or was otherwise wandering around the woods, in Rei’s case). Akiomi had told them to put out the fire before going to sleep, and left a bucket of water behind for them. Now the pair sat beside the crackling fire, Koga leaned against Adonis and ate marshmallows straight from the bag.

“So what are we…?” the blunt question broke the silence.

Koga looked up at him, cheek against his shoulder as he finished chewing, “We can be… I dunno… Whatever you want, like, boyfriends or whatever. If you like that kinda shit.” Truthfully, he hoped Adonis liked that kind of shit. Through the light of the fire and moon, he could see Adonis’s face light up with the most pure grin he’d ever seen.

“I’d like that a lot.”

Koga blushed as he felt Adonis’s hand nudge his own. The pair held hands, and Adonis was the most content he’d been in a while.

As if Koga could sense how tired he was, he nudged Adonis’s face with his finger, “Should probably get to bed. I’ll put out the fire, you make sure ya don’t have any spiders in your sleeping bag. ”

“Alright Oogami,” Adonis affirmed, he got up and walking to where his sleeping bag was hanging. It was open along a clothesline near the fire, and neither of them saw anything weird crawling on it while they were sitting down.

“Y-You don’t hafta sleep in it though,” Koga added, pushing his words out rather quickly, “I mean you can still be next to me, if ya want.” He paused, “Or if there’s any more spiders.”

“It looks clean,” the purple haired boy responded, picking it up and walking toward the tent. “If that’s the case, I’ll arrange everything inside the tent.”

Koga nodded, trying to figure out if that meant Adonis would be sleeping beside him or not. The other boy didn’t really give a direct answer. Koga picked up the bucket of water and poured it over the fire, but there was still a bit of a flame. He figured he was gonna kick dirt into it anyway, and it would probably be okay, but he didn’t want to chance it. Koga briefly told Adonis he would be right back before taking the empty bucket to the river. It wasn’t a far walk, he took a flashlight with him, and by the time he got back he could see Adonis arranging something or other in their tent by the light of a lantern.

With the fire put out, Koga headed toward he and Adonis’s shared tent. Before he could unzip the tent, he smelled something strange behind him and turned around.

“It’s you. You ain’t asleep yet?”

“I am but a creature of the night,” Rei responded, “I see you’re still awake as well.” He approached Koga and gently pat his shoulder. “Though I’m aware you expressed desire to ‘call this off’, I’d like to extend the offer to  _ accompany  _ me.”

Koga wrinkled his nose. Rei was sharing a tent with Kaoru, so he was pretty sure he just got propositioned to fuck in the woods or something. He wanted to tell him off, but he was so close to his own tent that Adonis may be listening. “I’m stayin’ in my own tent tonight y’know,” he replied, hoping Rei would get the picture.

Thankfully Rei did, “Yes, of course, I wouldn’t want to interrupt you and Adonis-kun.” He smiled at Koga, but it just looked creepy in the darkness, “Sleep well, doggie.”

Koga unzipped his tent as Rei wandered off once more. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at as he stepped inside. Their overnight bags were off to the side, and the sleeping bags were unzipped and laying on top of each other in the middle of the tent.

“So… What’s this?”

“You said we could still sleep beside each other… So I...” Adonis pauses, worried for a second he’d done something weird, “We still can. One sleeping bag below us and the other like a blanket.”

Koga laughed, because that’s  _ really  _ seriously kind of sweet. He kneeled down next to Adonis, ruffling his hair, “Wouldn’ta thought of that...”

Everything was comfortable as they slipped into their makeshift bed. They started off in the same positions they did last night, but Koga changed it up by wrapping his arms around Adonis. Adonis was a bit surprised at the contact, at Koga nuzzling against his arm, but he didn’t want the other boy to stop. He turned on his side too, Koga now against his chest, and Adonis now embarrassingly aware that it’s possible to feel someone’s breath through a t-shirt. 

Koga was warm and nice, and Adonis liked holding him. He was a little disappointed as Koga wiggled out of his grip, but disappointment vanished as he felt lips against his own. They were a little wet, as if Koga licked them beforehand, but overall very  _ very  _ nice.

Something Adonis definitely wouldn’t mind feeling again.

Adonis felt Koga kiss his lower lip, lightly sucking at it before pulling away. The two shared the same air for a moment; Adonis weakly murmured, “Oogami,” before Koga was kissing him once again, perhaps spurred on by his voice.

It wasn’t long before Adonis was out of breath, overwhelmed and never having thought this scenario would occur in any conceivable lifetime. Koga was kissing and holding him and his head was spinning. He was also really tired, and naturally  _ really  _ surprised as Koga’s tongue slipped past his lips. He felt it against his own, only for a second, long enough to realize what it was, before gasping and ending the kiss.

“S-Sorry,” Koga whispered. Maybe he’d gotten too excited.

“N-No it’s not...” Adonis started, not really sure what to say. He was startled, that’s it. “I was just surprised.”

Koga pressed kisses down his neck in a gesture of apology, resting his head on Adonis’s chest and wrapping his arms around him.

“W-We can do it again tomorrow, I’m just tired tonight.” He felt Koga nod against him. “Also… I heard you outside the tent earlier… with Sakuma-senpai.”

“Tch, don’t mind that loser. He doesn’t know we’re a thing yet.”

Adonis felt his heart swell at the mention of  _ ‘a thing’ _ , but continued, “You don’t need to stop doing things with him… if you don’t want to.” This whole element of a relationship seemed really daunting, especially since they just got together today. He didn’t want to deprive Koga of anything, as far as he was concerned,  _ he  _ was the one that Koga liked.

“Nah,” Koga replied; though he was a little torn, he wanted to be loyal to Adonis. “I don’t need that vampire bastard if I have you,” he added with another lazy kiss to the corner of Adonis’s lips. “Just go to bed.”

“Goodnight Oogami, sleep well.”

Koga didn’t fall asleep for some time after that. He thought it was weird that Adonis gave him permission to still do stuff with Rei. Maybe Adonis was asexual; he kind of wondered how that would work out, given that he himself was always somewhat of a horny dog around Rei. He quickly reprimanded himself for the thought, he didn’t want to make it weird.


	7. summer camp p3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He squeezed Koga’s hand tighter, “Thanks Oogami.”
> 
> “For what?”
> 
> “Just… for being you, I guess,” Adonis admitted. He’d really fallen for Koga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they get sexy.  
> like, this fic is m rated (so you should be prepared), but it's finally happening

“Adoniii~s, I don’t wanna get up yet!” Koga whined, curled up in the sleeping bag-turned-blanket. He didn’t know what time it was, hardly anyone here kept their phone within arm’s reach. All he knew was that it was way too early for Adonis to be already dressed and telling him it’s time to meet up with everyone outside.

Adonis pulled a pillow from Koga’s grasp, “Everyone is waiting for us, we’re going to go hiking by the river today.”

Koga didn’t budge. He showed absolutely no intent of getting up.

“All of the breakfast will be gone, you’re not going to be able to eat something healthy unless you get up now.”

The boy in question unceremoniously pushed away the sleeping bag covering him, sniffing around to actually assess that claim. He smelled food, just as Adonis said, and he lazily rose to find something to replace his pajamas.

“Thanks Oogami,” Adonis was glad Koga decided to get up. He didn’t want him to miss whatever unit activities were planned for the day.

“Sure, whatever,” Koga didn’t sound particularly enthused, but kissed Adonis on the cheek before unzipping the tent and leaving to get breakfast.

Adonis followed after, momentarily incapacitated by the warm feeling in his cheek and the butterflies in his chest.

After Koga finished breakfast, everyone followed the adults and unit leaders through the woods. It must have rained overnight, everything was a little slippery, and Nazuna had to regularly caution his boys to be careful. Adonis would point out local wildlife, squirrels, small birds, and the like, only to get disappointed as they ran away.

Eventually they made their way to a river, and everyone took this landmark as a sign they should take a break. The third years sat under Rei’s parasol and the first years ran around as they pleased.

Koga and Adonis sat along the riverbank, occasionally watching fish swim by in the clear water. The current wasn’t very strong, and Adonis found himself thinking aloud, “I think I’d be able to catch one of these.”

Koga scoffed, “Tch, fat chance. It’s a fish y’know.” He leaned back, watching Adonis look into the river, calculating expression on his face. A competitive smile washed over Koga’s face, “I’d like to see you try.”

Without any verbal response, Adonis thrust his hand into the river, and his face lit up with surprise as he actually pulled something out. Koga stared in awe at the fish in his grip. It was flopping around wildly, not exactly enjoying its current predicament. Adonis stood up, holding the fish with both hands to keep it steady, not quite sure what to do with it.

Evidently Koga wasn’t the only one watching, Mitsuru was in the process of dashing over, “Ado-chan-senpai! You looked so _coooooool_!”

Adonis was startled, and the fish wiggled out of his grip. It splashed back into the river, swimming away to never return. Adonis also splashed into the river, the force of Mitsuru’s impact doing wonders.

Koga swore at the kid, although thankful that the river’s current wasn’t strong enough to sweep away a person. The river wasn’t particularly deep either, but both track team members were soaked. Mitsuru didn’t sweat it, jumping out of the river and moving around to dry off. Adonis was also wet, and he didn’t really know what to do with himself. His clothes were dripping, though he tried to wring out some of the water from the bottom of his shirt. His purple hair was pushed back, and the wet t-shirt clung to Adonis’s skin, accentuating every dip and curve of his muscles. Koga couldn’t help but notice all of it.

Mitsuru apologized, bowing his head and dripping more water onto the ground below him, “S-Sorry senpai! It’s my fault, I’ll run back to camp and get us new clothes!”

“It’s alright Tenma, I’m not hurt.”

“Got it, got it! I’ll be back before you know it!”

Mitsuru dashed away, leaving Koga and Adonis in peace. Koga could feel his gaze being drawn to Adonis’s chest, his abs especially, as Adonis removed the wet shirt entirely. He looked like some kind of god, muscles on his chest and arms shining with moisture. Koga watched him wring out the t-shirt, finally getting most of the water out, and sling it over his shoulder.

“Are you alright Oogami?” Adonis asked, hand sliding over his forehead and past his hairline to reshape his hair.

“Y-Yeah… ‘m good.”

“Your face is a little red,” Adonis looked concerned, “Maybe you should stay out of the sun, perhaps spend some time under Sakuma-senpai’s umbrella.”

“I said I’m _good_!” Koga shot back, a little too quickly. Adonis didn’t seem to notice though. Akiomi came up to Adonis, asking if he was okay. The other boy recounted what happened, mentioning that Mitsuru was running back to camp to get them each a change of clothes. It was all well and good, but Koga couldn’t keep his eyes off Adonis the entire time. Koga generally felt good about his body, he was fit, he did well in gym class, but compared to Adonis he clearly wasn’t anything worth writing home about.

Akiomi eventually wandered off, and Koga got Adonis’s attention, mentally prepping himself with thoughts of _‘Look at his face, look at his fucking face Koga’._

“So were we gonna have that fish for dinner or what?”

Adonis shook his head, “Probably not, we have enough food for the weekend. I don’t want to kill anything extra if I don’t have to.”

Koga thought that sounded pretty noble; but if it were him, he probably would have cooked the thing right on the spot. It’s fresh fish after all. Thankfully (or regrettably, Koga wasn’t sure) Mitsuru arrived back with a change of clothes.

The first year caught his breath, he was wearing dry clothes, and bowed his head as he offered Adonis a new set of clothes. “S-Sorry ‘bout that again!”

“It’s no problem.” Adonis took the bundle of clothes. He unfolded his pants, and a shirt he wasn’t quite sure he’d seen before.

Koga got Mitsuru’s attention, then pointed back at the shirt, “That’s my shirt you idiot. I don’t give a shit if he wears it, but that’s my shirt. Can you do anythin’ right?”

Mitsuru looked a little uneasy with Koga in his face, “I-I’ll go back and get Ado-chan-senpai’s shirt… that one was just on the floor of the tent an--”

“Oogami, settle down,” Adonis looked to Koga, then Mitsuru, “He said it’s alright, so I’ll wear his shirt. Thank you for your help Tenma.” Mitsuru nodded in acknowledgement, quickly turning around and heading back to the rest of his unit. Adonis stepped aside to change, a natural sense of modesty getting the best of him.

Dry clothes were a lot more comfortable, and the crew resumed their hike soon after. Koga couldn’t help but steal glances at Adonis, thoughts caught up in a mixture of _‘Oh my fucking god, my boyfriend is wearing my shirt’_ and _‘Oh my fucking GOD it’s so tight on him.’_ Koga swore he could practically see Adonis’s nipples through the shirt, and it was driving him nuts. Was everyone else just oblivious to how hot Adonis looked? _‘Probably,’_ he figured, _‘They have shit taste anyway.’_

Koga couldn’t take his eyes off Adonis for the rest of the day, finally getting him alone as the units spread out after dinner. He leaned in close, whispering in Adonis’s ear that he wanted to see him in their tent. Adonis looked concerned, but followed him anyway.

The taller boy zipped the tent behind them, and he turned around to Koga’s lips on his own. Koga was tugging at his shirt, pressing their lips together as soon as he was able. Despite his surprise, Adonis leaned into the kiss, and he allowed Koga to guide him to the floor of the tent.

“Oh my god...” Koga murmured, face in the crook of Adonis’s neck. His hands were rubbing up and down the other boy’s chest. He could feel Adonis’s nipples start to pebble beneath the fabric, and that was doing _everything_ for him. “Do ya have any idea how worked up I was today?” Koga whined against his skin, still feeling Adonis through the tight shirt.

“Oogami, I…” Adonis bit his lip, breathing heavy at the way Koga was touching him. Koga’s sudden change in mood surprised him; Adonis noticed Koga looking at him today, but didn’t want to get haughty and think it was for any specific reason. He was laying down, Koga above him; the silver haired boy pressed into his side as he felt up Adonis’s upper body.

“This stupid tight ass shirt,” Koga growled, running his fingernails over Adonis’s nipples as he mouthed at his neck. “I can feel everything through it, and now it’s gonna smell like you _forever_ ,” Adonis was just barely gasping, lips parted and face flushed. Koga wanted to kiss him more than anything, so he did. He sucked on Adonis’s lower lip, running his tongue across it, then captured Adonis’s lips with his own. Adonis’s tongue was more hesitant, so Koga’s dominated.

Adonis was caught up in the moment too, his heart was beating faster than ever. His hands were running up and down Koga’s sides, and he wanted to touch him however he could. The way Koga was angled, it was kind of difficult, so he rolled them over. Koga looked surprised as his back hit the sleeping bag. “S-Sorry...” Adonis’s breath hit Koga’s cheek.

“Don’t be…” Koga paused, “Go on...” He gasped as he felt Adonis’s lips on his neck, kissing and licking and mouthing at his skin, just like the other boy had done to him. “A-Adonis,” Koga whined, extending his legs and feeling the slick surface of the tent under his feet. Adonis moved on to biting and sucking at his neck. Koga couldn’t help it as his fingers tangled in Adonis’s hair, pulling him closer and urging him on. He tried to move his hips, wrap his legs around him, but he was pinned down by the larger boy. That in itself was kind of hot, and Koga found himself biting back another whimper. Adonis was most definitely leaving marks, and he would absolutely be embarrassed about them tomorrow, but everything just felt so hot that he could ignore it. He was pulling aside the collar of his shirt, desperate for more contact, for Adonis’s lips to touch as much of his skin as they possibly could.

Neither of the boys noticed a figure approaching them, only aware of his arrival as he began to unzip the tent. Koga couldn’t get up to stop it, so all he could do was desperately tell the mystery person to stop, and hope he did.

“S-Sorry...” Hajime’s voice called back, nervous at Koga’s abrupt reaction, “U-Um, everyone is roasting marshmallows, a-and Sakuma-senpai is telling scary stories… if you wanted to… join us… he said to ask you.”

“In a minute...” Koga called back. He could practically sense the younger boy’s relief as he released his grip on the zipper and wandered back.

Adonis rolled off of him, laying at Koga’s side. The purple haired boy could hear his boyfriend curse under his breath. He was disappointed too, but glad that someone was able to interrupt before he got too carried away. He felt kind of bad about the marks on Koga’s neck, and about how he pretty much held Koga down to leave them. He met Koga’s eyes, and gestured to the tent zipper, “Should we go?”

“Yeah just...” Koga’s face was red, and he looked flustered, “Gotta calm down.”

“Right...” Adonis’s own pants did feel a little tight. He took the time to put on one of his own shirts, folding up Koga’s and putting it beside him. He sat next to Koga, running his fingers through the other boy’s hair. Koga was curled up, and he looked rather gentle like this. “Are you ready to go?” Adonis asked.

Koga looked upset at the question, “It’s… It’s not gonna go away if you keep touching me… idiot.” He had no idea how Adonis was so in control of himself, Koga still felt hot and bothered from everything done to his neck.

“I apologize... ”Adonis stopped petting Koga’s hair, moving aside to busy himself with organizing his overnight bag or some such thing. A minute or so later, Koga sat up, blissfully unaware of the state of his neck. Adonis didn’t really have a mirror or anything, and maybe it was better that way.

“We can pick up where we left off later,” Koga promised, unzipping the tent so they could listen to whatever campfire tale Rei was spinning. Adonis wasn’t really sure what that would entail, but he was excited and nervous at the prospect of it.

Koga made sure to announce how Rei’s scary stories weren’t particularly fazing him. “I’ve heard this one before,” he whispered to Adonis, “The plot twist is that the Aoi twins were the ones using his coffin and eating all the food in it.”

“Oh…” Adonis was slightly disappointed the story wasn’t supernatural. It’s probably better off that the school wasn’t actually haunted though. They sat through a few more stories, the number of campers slowly dwindling as it got later. The second years took their leave once most of Ra*bits was gone.

Adonis was sure Koga wanted to make out more, or do other stuff, but he didn’t mention anything as he stepped into the tent. The pair got ready for bed, eventually turning off the electric lantern and lying beside each other. Adonis thought about acting first, but was beat when Koga wrapped his arms around Adonis, holding him and nuzzling his cheek against the larger boy’s chest. Adonis smelled sweaty, but otherwise comforting, and Koga was glad he could be so close to him.

“Didn’t wanna do anything with the lantern on,” Koga mumbled, “Those bastards could see our shadows...”

That’s smart… Adonis never thought of that. He was more reserved than Koga, so he could only assume the other boy did it for his benefit, “You’re very smart Oogami, I’m glad you’re taking care of me,” he smiled.

“Y-Yeah, it’s just common sense though,” Koga replied cooly, brushing off the complement. “Now that we’re alone, I’m gonna...” He slowly moved up Adonis’s body, trailing his fingertips from his chest to his cheeks just so the other boy would know exactly where he was in the darkness. He hoped it would be unsurprising as his lips met the other boy’s.

Adonis hummed into the kiss, lips vibrating against Koga’s. They’d only been doing it for a day or so, but he loved kissing the other boy. Koga was fun to be around, so naturally it was fun to do things like this too. After the kiss, Koga licked from his jawline to his ear, he really was like a dog. It felt good though, and only felt better as Koga’s tongue rounded the shell of his ear. The other boy wasn’t breathing particularly hard, but it was all Adonis could hear as Koga played with his ear, occasionally tugging at the piercing with his teeth. He ran a hand over Koga’s back, pulling him closer, and Koga quietly chuckled into his ear, “That feel good?”

“It always feels good when you do things to me,” Adonis remarked honestly.

“Good, it’s s’posed to,” Koga added, before licking down Adonis’s neck, stopping to suck at his collarbone. His skin felt hot, whether it was because of the heat outside, or heat inside the tent, or even just having Koga on top of him, he didn’t know. Koga sucked a dark bruise into his neck, as payment for whatever he was currently sporting now. He could feel Adonis squirm below him as he alternated between sucking, licking, and biting him.

Koga’s hot breath on his neck had Adonis’s body reacting in embarrassing ways. His voice came out higher than usual as he panted. Usually it was wordless gasps, but he couldn’t help it as a quiet yet needy, “Oogami...” slipped out.

Upon hearing his name, Koga felt his self control slowly slipping away. He was hard, there was no hiding that, and he hoped to god Adonis was too. He slowly ran his hand down the other boy’s shirt, intending to check, but was overcome with immense curiosity at the hemline. He slipped his hand beneath the shirt and felt the other boy’s abs tense up below him. The planes of Adonis’s chest rose and fell as he breathed, and Koga’s hand flattened out over the new skin offered to him. The dips and curves of the muscles felt so good; it only served to turn him on more that he could finally touch was he was oogling all day. Granted, he couldn’t see much in the dark, but he could still find Adonis’s nipples, thumbing and pinching them and relishing in whatever noises the other boy would make.

“Oogami… ah--” Adonis panted. He arched his back without realizing it. Adonis felt ashamed at his body’s reactions, too sensitive for his own good. He felt Koga’s hand move down his body once more, it tickled a bit, and Koga stopped at his waist. The fingers traced the elastic of his pajamas, slowly inching further down, and Adonis brought his knees together on reflex. He looked down to Koga, the other boy’s face was red and warm, and he was looking at Adonis expectantly.

“D’you… If ya don’t want me to, I won’t...” Koga voiced hesitantly. He didn’t _intend_ to move this fast, but any intents and plans were safely out the window the moment Adonis latched onto his neck earlier.

“You don’t have to stop,” Adonis breathed. He didn’t want Koga to stop, not for a second, but let out an unprepared too-loud gasp as the other boy’s hand gripped his crotch. Koga’s hands were warm, and he could feel everything as he held him through the layer of fabric.

Koga was glad Adonis was so into it. He palmed Adonis through the pajamas, totally aware of how it affected his own erection, one that was presently pressing against the other boy’s hip. Adonis felt really big in his hand, he couldn’t help himself as he pulled back the other boy’s waistband, finally wrapping his fingers around it.

Adonis let out a gasp he didn’t know he was holding in. Koga was touching him directly and it was so overwhelming. He felt Koga’s hand sliding over him, and his lips against his cheek.

“Adonis,” Koga breathed, “This ok?”

Adonis was just about to lose it, if only from how Koga said his name. It was more than ok, but he couldn’t trust himself to make words. He nodded, locking lips with Koga and canting his hips toward the other boy. He came in Koga’s hand soon after, moans and gasps lost in the other boy’s mouth. It was sloppy and fast, and Adonis had to let himself catch his breath. By the time he looked back at Koga, the other boy was palming himself through his boxers. His eyes were closed, and his breath was coming out quickly against the side of Adonis’s face. It was really hot, seeing Koga all flustered like this, and Adonis wanted to repay him for what he just did.

“I want to touch you too...” Adonis murmured, covering Koga’s hand with his own. He figured he could start with what he did earlier, so he got on top of Koga and started kissing his neck, other hand still on the front of his boxers. He assumed it was okay to reach inside, Koga had done it to him after all, and felt the other boy hot and hard in his hand. There was a wet spot on his boxers, and Adonis felt a little self conscious that he managed to excite Koga that much. He used his thumb to play with the tip, fingers eventually catching on to a rhythm similar to what he often used on himself.

Koga whined Adonis’s name, among other varying obscenities, as he felt the weight of the other boy above him. He could really get used to Adonis pinning him down like this. He felt vulnerable, but safe, and his fingers clenched Adonis’s shirt as the other boy moved faster. Despite his experience, Koga finished fast as well, gasping the other boy’s name over and over as he rode out his orgasm.

Adonis was still above him, holding himself up with his free hand, and Koga pulled him down into a rough kiss. It was messy and lazy, but the two of them were too spent to do otherwise.

“That’s what seein’ you in my shirt made me want to do all day,” Koga sighed, rolling over to stretch, only to roll back to Adonis to hold his hand.

Adonis laughed, voice reserved and quiet as he added, “I’ll keep that in mind...” He wouldn’t mind riling Koga up like this again, but maybe not by putting him through a day long exercise in self-control (surrounded by their closest friends, no less). He squeezed Koga’s hand tighter, “Thanks Oogami.”

“For what?”

“Just… for being you, I guess,” Adonis admitted. He’d really fallen for Koga.


	8. koga's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say the bath was comfortable would be an understatement. Adonis was sure he could fall asleep like this, Koga flush against him and his fingers intertwining with the other boy’s. Koga’s head was resting against his shoulder, and Adonis could tell the other boy looked at peace too. For once his eyebrows weren’t furrowed in near-constant anger, and he looked relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the rating to e because this is Too sexy for m

Summer camp ended as soon as it began, and everyone was back to life as usual. Naturally Koga and Adonis spent more time together, newfound relationship taking hold. Adonis visited Koga’s house whenever they walked home together. It was fun to take ten or twenty minutes of his day and spend it with Koga and Leon. Koga’s parents were scarce, and Adonis found himself staying over for at least one night most weekends too. He was worried about imposing, so sometimes he would help cook (or otherwise make his presence worthwhile). 

Koga’s parents didn’t have much to say about Adonis, they met him on maybe one occasion, but overall they were glad the boy was well mannered. 

“Your parents aren’t home again?” Adonis asked, taking off his shoes in the entryway. “It feels like at least one of my sisters is always home, they’re always troubling me with things.”

“Nah, parents work all week, then they’re gone most of the weekends.”

“What about Leon?” Adonis asked, worried about who takes care of the pup if nobody is home during the day. 

“Leon? I mean, I take care of him. We also got a neighbor with a key, she’ll walk him if I’m at school or somethin’.”

Adonis was relieved, “That’s good. If Leon is taken care of, then I can rest easy.”

“Yeah, y’know you’re a thoughtful guy Adonis,” Koga smiled. The two walked into the living room where Leon was sitting comfortably atop a couch. Upon their arrival he jumped off, feet skittering across the wood floor as he ran circles around Adonis. “Leon, c’mon” Koga pouted, Leon evading his hands in favor of pawing at Adonis’s pant leg, “Thought what we had was special dude.” Though it was in jest, he was glad that Adonis and Leon got along. He could never imagine being with someone who Leon disliked.

“D’you want water or tea or somethin’?” Koga offered, seeing how Adonis was already seated on the couch, Leon in his lap.

“Water is fine.”

“Kay,” Koga brought over glasses of water, placing them on coasters that Adonis set on the table. Koga flipped on the tv too, sitting beside Adonis and resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Leon stretched out over both of their laps, everyone was comfortable.

Koga cycled the channel through talk shows, game shows, reality tv, stopping for a bit on a commercial for a film that looked interesting. It was a horror movie; Koga didn’t normally watch horror movies, but he wanted to show off in front of Adonis. “D’you like scary movies Adonis?” he asked, wondering what type of films the other boy was into anyway.

“I haven’t seen many,” Adonis admitted, “Though I’ve heard Japan is famous for its horror films.” Adonis didn’t go to the movie theater often, though he’d occasionally watch wildlife documentaries with Souma in the marine bio club room. “Do you like horror movies Oogami?”

“Sometimes,” Koga answered, “We should watch one together, yeah?” The more Koga thought about it, the more he wanted to. He wondered how scared Adonis would get. Maybe he’d be clinging to Koga’s side the whole time. Koga figured he’d look so brave in front of his boyfriend, he’d probably have to calm Adonis down with a kiss. Or many kisses. A horror movie was now on the to-do list.

Bored of whatever mindless programming was on tv, Koga shifted his attention to Adonis. He kissed Adonis’s cheek, then lips, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. Adonis was surprised at the contact, Koga could feel him twitch, but he returned the kiss. When Koga gently licked Adonis’s lips, the latter pulled away.

“Isn’t this a bit much?”

“Huh?” Koga was confused, they’d done much more than this before.

“Leon is right here…”

“Oh,” Koga replied, looking down to the dog in their lap. Leon was happily looking up at them, tail wagging against Adonis’s thigh. “Sorry Leon,” Koga apologized, leaning down to kiss the dog’s fluffy forehead. 

Adonis thought this side of Koga was adorable. The side of him that no one really got to see. He’d let his guard down around Leon, around dogs in general, and he really was a sweet boy.

Their laps felt empty, Leon had rolled off of them, nails tapping against the floor as he paced expectantly.

“Y’want a walk buddy?” Koga asked. Leon was receptive, so Koga clipped a leash onto his collar. “It’s rainin’ out,” he told Adonis, “You don’t have to come if you don’t wanna.” Leon would probably end up playing in the mud, and that would turn into a whole ordeal if he had to get washed.

“I’ll go,” Adonis stood up, taking an umbrella and following Koga outside.

It was just as rainy as Koga said, though thankfully Leon stayed clean on their way to the park. Koga and Adonis walked at a relaxed pace, Leon trotting around in front of them. Every now and then he would stop to smell something, or to do his business. 

One particular smell must have bothered him, and he dashed off. Koga ran behind him, tugging on the leash, “Leon! Slow the fuck down, slow down!” He gave an exasperated grunt as Leon tugged especially hard, causing him to slip and fall on the slick grass below him. 

Adonis watched it all happen; Koga was lying on the ground covered in mud, and now Leon was frolicking around with the leash trailing behind him.

“Urgh,” Koga grumbled, “Stupid Leon, always gets excited when it rains… Wanna grab him for me? You’re fast.” He picked himself up from the mud, but he was still pretty dirty.

“Understood,” Adonis affirmed, already taking off after Leon. The dog was happily prancing around with his fur wet by the rain. It didn’t take Adonis long to catch up, but the track team member was surprised as Leon dashed away even faster, probably thinking this was all a game. Adonis could feel himself kicking up mud against the back of his pants, he’d probably have to use Koga’s washing machine before leaving. 

Within minutes, Leon was caught. Adonis held him in his arms, now all kinds of dirty. Leon licked his face happily, lapping the raindrops off Adonis’s skin. He couldn’t help but smile at the dog, he didn’t know Leon could run like that.

“Adonis!” Koga called out at him, jogging closer and trying not to slip on the grass. “God damn it Leon,” he cursed, “The hell am I gonna do with you? My parents are gonna kill me if you get the house all dirty.”

Leon whimpered in response, well aware he was being scolded.

“Ugh,” Koga sighed, “We gotta give him a shower or something, idiot.”

“That’s fine,” Adonis replied, starting to walk back to Koga’s house, “I think we need showers too.”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

The two made idle conversation on the way home. Koga mentioned that Leon did this as a puppy too, he always got way too excited when it rained. Leon did other cute things as a puppy as well, and had the videos to prove it. Adonis carried Leon the whole way home, neither of them wanted to let go of the other.

Upon arriving at Koga’s, Koga told Adonis not to put Leon down, that he would just track mud around the house. They had to go straight to the shower, so he helped Adonis untie his shoes and slip out of them. 

They got to the shower with minimal mess, and Adonis placed Leon inside the bathtub, if only so he wouldn’t run around. Koga arrived with a towel and turned on the warm water, taking hold of the detachable shower head and directing it at Leon. The corgi wiggled around, shaking off the water but getting clean as Koga soaped him up. Adonis didn’t really know how to help the situation, so he just stood off to the side and watched.

Koga rinsed Leon one last time, toweling him off and wrapping him up. Leon was licking at Koga’s face and hands in thanks. He was placed in Koga’s room while the two boys cleaned themselves off.

Koga threw his dirty clothes off to the side, rinsing any leftover dirt out of the bathtub and running a bath. 

“Can we… take a bath together?” Adonis asked. It wasn’t a weird question, but he felt slightly embarrassed voicing it. “The two of us can fit in the bathtub, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Koga replied. Two people could fit no problem. “Want me to wash you off before we go in?”

“That would be great. Thank you Oogami.”

“Hmm hm~” Koga hummed and nodded, spraying Adonis with warm water and wiping any obvious patches of dirt off with his hand. After that, he gave Adonis the shower head, soaping up his own hands and cleaning the other boy off. Adonis’s skin was slick and smooth in his hands, and Koga found it weirdly exciting to bathe him.

After rinsing Adonis off, Adonis did the same thing to Koga. He felt comfortable being touched by Adonis, eyes closing in delight as he massaged circles into his back. When it came to his chest, Koga let out a small gasp as Adonis moved flush against his back, deft hands soaping up the other boy. 

“A-Adonis, what’re you...” Koga stuttered. He felt himself getting warmer and warmer each time Adonis’s hands brushed over his nipples. It didn’t help that he could feel Adonis right behind him. What made things worse was that he couldn’t tell if the other boy was doing it on purpose, or if he was just hopelessly insatiable.

Adonis stopped his motions, and he heard Koga whine in disappointment, “I’m just cleaning you,” he said innocently, “I like touching you Oogami.” He didn’t really want to stop, he’d offer to give Koga a full massage if he could, but if Koga didn’t want it right now…

“I don’t care,” Koga stated, sounding as neutral as he possibly could. “Just...” he started, “Just actually clean me off before ya get me all excited...”

Adonis blinked,  _ ‘Excited?’ _ He slowly moved a hand downward before Koga lightly slapped it away. “I  _ said _ ,” he reiterated, “Actually wash me off before ya get me hard.”

“S-Sorry I...” Though he was looking at him from behind, Adonis could tell Koga’s cheeks were flushed. It was a nice look, and he was sure it wasn’t from the hot water. He continued bathing Koga as he said, hands working down his hips and legs, cleaning off any dirt around his feet and ankles. 

By now, the bath water had started to overflow, and it caught the attention of both boys. Koga turned off the water, testing it out with his hand. “It’s good, you can get in,” he told Adonis.

The purple haired boy stepped into the bath, resting his back along the side of the tub. Koga stepped in between his legs, resting his back against Adonis’s chest. The water overflowed around them, falling into the drain built into the floor.  _ ‘Japanese bathrooms sure are something,’  _ Adonis mused.

To say the bath was comfortable would be an understatement. Adonis was sure he could fall asleep like this, Koga flush against him and his fingers intertwining with the other boy’s. Koga’s head was resting against his shoulder, and Adonis could tell the other boy looked at peace too. For once his eyebrows weren’t furrowed in near-constant anger, and he looked relaxed. Adonis pressed a kiss to his temple, and Koga looked up at him. Adonis then kissed his lips, Koga’s neck tilted so Adonis could reach him. He wrapped his arms around Koga, as if he could possibly pull him closer. This sort of intimate moment was nice.

Koga’s teeth kneaded Adonis’s lower lip, playfully nibbling before licking it with his tongue. As Koga’s tongue worked its way into Adonis’s mouth, the latter caressed Koga beneath the water. Adonis’s hands trailed over his collarbones, moving lower to tease at his nipples. Koga liked this sort of thing; actually, it seemed like he like  _ any  _ sort of thing. Adonis had yet to do something to Koga that he hadn’t enjoyed. He rolled the sensitive buds between his fingers, Koga’s head lolling against his shoulder as he did so.

Koga whined Adonis’s name, arching his back and pressing his chest toward Adonis’s hands. “You’re so good Adonis, keep touchin’ me.” Koga was delighted as he felt Adonis move down his chest, past the little patch of hair below his belly button.

“You’re hard...” Adonis stated, he was a little surprised. 

“Can’t help it if it’s you,” Koga smiled coyly at the boy touching him. He held back a gasp as Adonis gripped his length. This position, being between Adonis’s legs, probably made it easier, but Adonis was getting really good at doing this sort of thing anyway. Koga thought he was too good, kind of like a sex god. Or maybe Koga was just too thirsty, it could go either way. He didn’t care to dwell on it as Adonis stroked him; first slow and delicate, then fast enough to make ripples in the water’s surface. Koga was sure he was whimpering as Adonis squeezed the base of his dick, thumbing at the head and sending all kinds of heat coursing through Koga’s body. He squeezed Adonis’s free hand tighter, whining his name, “A-Adonis I…”

“Yes?” Adonis asked, voice calm and collected even at a time like this.

“I want you,” Koga murmured, “I… I need ya Adonis...”

“Oogami I… I...” Just hearing Koga say that made Adonis’s heart do flips in his chest. Whenever they were intimate, Koga could say the simplest things and it would make his head spin.

“A-Adonis...” Koga moaned, vocal and needy. He wanted more than just Adonis’s hand. He didn’t feel uncomfortable asking for it, they’d had sex already, summer camp only serving as an appetizer. 

Adonis kept moving his hand, well aware of how it reduced the other boy to speaking between gasps and moans, “Oogami, what do you want?” Adonis liked asking him this, he always wanted to hear what Koga wanted. Since he wasn’t so good at speaking himself, it was nice to have Koga do all that.

“I need more than just your hand,” though judging by the way Koga was whining, Adonis’s hand was doing just fine. “Wanna be inside you,” he breathed, kissing and licking away the bath water on Adonis’s neck. 

Despite the hot water surrounding them, Adonis shivered at the request. “Should we… get out of the bath?”

“No,” Koga answered almost instantly, now nipping at the other boy’s neck, ”Want ya right here. Right now.” He didn’t care how whiny it sounded, it was the truth. He stood them both up, drained the bathtub, and left Adonis to procure some kind of lube. He returned almost instantly, likely leaving wet footprints in his wake. Adonis sat on the side of the bathtub, but Koga stood him up and pinned him against the wall with a kiss. It was hungry and full of desire, and Adonis could feel all of that building up inside him as well. He heard Koga uncap the lube, no doubt squirting some of it onto his fingertips. Koga took a second to warm it up, steamy shower room doing wonders as he toyed the fingers around Adonis’s entrance. Usually Koga would tease him a bit, see if he could get the ever-stoic Adonis to make any noise, but today he slid the first finger in, curling it and preparing Adonis.

As much as he was expecting it, Adonis’s breath hitched at the intrusion. He felt Koga smirk against him, and he could tell the other boy was very excited already. A second finger was used, then a third as he was ready for it, and Adonis thought his knees would give out.

“Ok, now turn around,” Koga requested, and Adonis placed his hands against the shower wall. Koga pressed kisses to Adonis’s back as he guided himself in, “Relax, relax already,” Adonis felt tight, “I’m in y’know.” Adonis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Koga started to move. His hips were shaking as he tried to keep himself upright, but Koga held him in place. The silver haired boy bit his lip, mesmerized watching himself go in and out of Adonis. “Fuck,” Koga swore under his breath, “Adonis you’re so god damn hot.”

Adonis muffled a whine into his hand, then a gasp as he felt Koga’s hand reach around and stroke his length. Koga had all but stopped moving, shallow thrusts every now and then in time with his hand. “You’re too fucking perfect,” Koga whispered into Adonis’s ear, his other hand bracing himself against the wall, “Dunno if I like fucking you more, or being fucked by you.”

“If you say things like that I’ll--” Adonis gasped, hips flexing toward Koga’s hand. ”Oogami...” Koga wracked a long moan from his body, Adonis stilling as Koga worked him through his orgasm. He panted Koga’s name over and over, sweat dripping down his brow as he caught his breath. 

“Adonis... Shit, I--” Adonis flexed and tightened on Koga as he came. Koga’s resolve was thinning out anyway, and it was no surprise when a throaty moan escaped him; he rest his forehead against Adonis’s back, thrusting in and out and letting Adonis milk every last drop from him. He felt so spent, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and steam. Koga slowly pulled out of Adonis, his cum dripping down the other boy’s thigh. Before he could do anything about it, Adonis turned around, wrapping Koga in his arms and pressing kisses to his jawline. 

The two of them cleaned up before returning to Koga’s room, Leon greeting the toweled boys and wondering why they took so long. Koga only put on underwear before jumping into bed, grabbing Leon and holding him against his chest. Leon wiggled out of his grip as the bed dipped more. Adonis nudged himself against Koga’s side as Leon pranced about, investigating the situation.

“That reminds me,” Koga said, grabbing his phone, “Wanted to show you this.” He opened a video and handed his phone to Adonis. The video was of a young Leon, prancing about in the rain. When the Leon in the video barked, the Leon in real life made noise in response. “See,” Koga explained, “He’s been a damn nuisance since he was a puppy.” 

Rough word choice aside, Adonis could tell that Koga really loved Leon. This video had to be from long ago, seeing as a very small Koga was chasing after him. “Leon looks so small,” Adonis mused, “I’m glad you were able to help him grow up big and strong.” Well, as big as a corgi could get.

“Yeah, ya think so?” Koga rubbed Leon’s belly in real life, taking the phone from Adonis to show him more videos. “This one is from a little later. I’d been hiding my vegetables I didn’t wanna eat in a hollow table leg, and Leon finally scratched through it. You can see how pissed my parents were...”

“Naturally so,” Adonis added, but found himself laughing at the video regardless. Koga seemed to have an interesting childhood. Adonis didn’t have many videos from when he was a kid, so he was glad he could see Koga’s. Even if he did have videos, it would probably just be his sisters bossing him around. Not that they weren’t nice girls, but it was hard to get his way when the situation was three on one. He considered introducing Koga to his sisters; Koga wasn’t very softspoken, so maybe they could get along.

Koga stopped the stream of videos, “You hungry? Or did I tire ya out too much?” He winked.

“I could stand to eat something,” Adonis replied, “After an activity like that, it’s probably better to eat afterward, to replenish your strength.”

“That’s the Adonis I know ‘n love!” Koga pat his shoulder, “So ya want to go out somewhere, or see what we got here?”

“Either is fine,” Adonis stated truthfully. He was still mentally hung up on Koga using the word  _ ‘love’ _ . It was probably a subconscious thing; neither of them had said  _ ‘I love you’  _ yet, it was probably too soon for that. Though he couldn’t help but feel a little giddy, wondering when that day would come.


	9. adonis's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me whatcha saw outside then.”  
> “It looked like a person, and he was holding something...”  
> “Fuck no!” Koga yelled, “I’m not doing this horror movie bullshit. We’re gay and a couple, we’re gonna be the fucking first to go.”  
> “Oogami I really saw it!” Adonis tried to convince him. Adonis was a little spooked too, and if anything, he wanted some reassurance that he wasn’t just hallucinating it. “We are not going to die. Regardless, wouldn’t being gay and a couple act like a double negative?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god for kogadonis
> 
> adonis's sisters remain unnamed, i felt like it was too canon-breaking to give them names.  
> i also took selfishness and mischief as two of their personality traits, based on what little we know about them in canon.

Adonis couldn’t keep Koga a secret from his sisters. They’d managed to uncover his relationship with Koga rather quickly; he’d asked for phone help one too many times, and one of those times a suspicious notification banner came onscreen.

_New Message  
_ _Oogami♡: if these hickies don’t disappear by our next live ur gonna fuckin pay_

Adonis swiped it away the moment he saw it was from Koga, painfully hoping that his sisters didn’t see it.

Or that they would at least _act_ like they didn’t see it.

However, his sisters were his sisters, nothing got by them. They snatched the phone away, double checking that the message was what they thought it was.

“You don’t have to...” Adonis started, frozen with embarrassment at whatever his siblings may be rifling through. There wasn’t anything explicit to be found, just Koga being Koga (and getting many outgoing calls from Adonis when he was unable to properly text back).

One sister pouted, “How could you keep this from us? Our sweet little brother has a _boyfriend_ , and he didn’t even think to tell us?”

Another cut in, “We don’t think it’s weird or anything, you go to _idol school_ after all Ado-chan, but how could you keep us in the dark?” Crocodile tears flowed from all three of them.

They were mischievous, and at other times selfish; but they weren’t mean. Adonis’s mother never found out the secret that the four of them shared. Whenever she was out, his sisters would hassle him about Koga:

_“Oogami is a last name, right? You don’t even call your boyfriend by his given name yet? Ahh~ you’re so reserved, that’s our little brother!”_

_“He’s cute, isn’t he? Show us a photo of you two!”_

_“How far have you gone? I hope you’re staying safe, I have some extra c--”_

“T-That won’t be necessary,” Adonis sighed, finally giving in. He’d planned to have Koga over sometime anyway, “I invited him over this weekend. Please don’t hassle him.”

His sisters continued to badger him the rest of the week, eager to find out whatever they could about their brother’s boyfriend. Adonis ended up showing them a picture, one he took with Leon and Koga, causing them to coo over how cute his puppy was. They asked if he was bringing the dog, and looked very very disappointed when Adonis plainly replied that he was not.

“Y’know Ado-chan, guys who have dogs are super responsible,” his youngest sister pinned his hair back while another one slathered a face mask on his face. Koga said he’d be there in a half hour, and his sisters insisted that they help him prepare. Unfortunately that consisted of Adonis with his hair pulled back, green mask on his face. They said it would relax him, but his sisters’ interference just made him more stressed out. Though supposedly they were cleaning the kitchen, which was nice of them.

“Oogami is very dependable.”

“That’s good, our little brother is growing up! We all proooo~ooomise to take good care of Oogami when he’s here.”

That made Adonis a bit suspicious, “That won’t be necessary, please.” He could feel the mask cooling his face, it smelled like mint.

The doorbell rang prematurely, startling Adonis. Thankfully he was closest to the entryway, his sisters didn’t have to be the first to greet Koga.

“Oogami, you’re early.”

Koga took a minute to stare at whatever the hell was on Adonis’s face, he raised an eyebrow, “That… a problem for ya?”

“No it’s...”

“So this is Oogami!~ Welcome.” Adonis heard the happy voice behind him, no doubt his sisters all rushed to the doorbell too. “Ado-chan, you look so icky,” Adonis sighed, they were the ones who insisted he put the face mask on in the first place, “Go wash off your face, we can take care of Oogami.”

“Do you mind?” Adonis asked Koga. The other boy nodded his head and followed the three older girls into the kitchen, clearly no idea what he was in for. Adonis took his time washing off his face in the bathroom, exfoliating and applying lotion afterward.

Koga, now alone with Adonis’s sisters, realized that they looked like an older female version of his boyfriend. They were tall (for girls), and looked like they could probably all beat up Adonis if they tried. He didn’t really know what to say, they seemed tolerable, but Adonis always made them out to be such a pain. He was kind of relieved as one spoke up, “Tell us about yourself Oogami.”

“Oogami Koga, part ‘a your brother’s unit.”

“Koga-chan,” a sister cooed, “How cute. How is it written?”

“First character’s like ‘bright’, second’s like ‘fang’, ‘cause I’m a wolf.”

“A wolf?” All of them laughed. Koga could kind of see getting annoyed with this. He didn’t want to curse at his boyfriend’s sisters though, not yet, so he held his tongue.

One sister leaned close to his ear; she looked like the youngest, or maybe she was just the shortest, it was hard to tell, “Does this wolf wanna hear a secret?”

“Secret?” Koga questioned. Were they gonna try and reveal embarrassing things about Adonis?

“Yeah doggie, we’ll tell you how to say something cool to Ado-chan, how about it?”

Koga cringed at ‘doggie’, “Don’t call me a dog. I’m a wolf,” he stated bluntly. Though he couldn’t help his curiosity, “Tell me.”

“This is how to say something sweet to Ado-chan, in our native language.” She whispered words in his ear, and Koga repeated it aloud. All the sisters grinned and said he did a great job.

“That was good, now try this one,” The oldest looking sister whispered something else into his ear, and again he repeated it.

Koga wasn’t totally convinced by their encouragement, “And Adonis’ll like this?”

“Totally! He’s gonna love it,” the oldest sister replied.

“Does the doggie want somethin’ to eat before Ado-chan comes back?”

“I said _don’t_ call me that,” Koga growled. The girls giggled a bit before backing off. One of them looked into the fridge, taking out items Koga had never seen before. “What’s that?”

“It’s food from our home country, do you want to try Ado-chan’s favorite food?”

Koga nodded, it couldn’t hurt. One sister continued making idle conversation, every now and then shooting glances at the bathroom, then at the two sisters who were making some sort of strange dish.

Adonis returned before Koga could eat anything, hair still pinned back with girly hairclips. It was cute, and Koga couldn’t really take him seriously like that.

“What are you doing?” Adonis questioned, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Ado-chan! You’re back so soon…! We were just playing with your little doggie.”

“What… _is_ that,” Adonis gestured to whatever sort of food his sisters were mixing together. It looked like something that should never be consumed by humans. It’d probably be better if it wasn’t consumed by animals either.

“It’s… your favorite food?” Koga’s eyes narrowed at the women, distrust ebbing through his voice.

Adonis rolled his eyes, arm around Koga as he guided him out of the room, “They’re just messing with you Oogami, didn’t I always tell you it was like growing up in a warzone around them? You can’t trust anything...”

Koga wrinkled his nose in disgust, glad he didn’t end up eating that.

The two ended up in Adonis’s bedroom. Koga spent some time looking around, minding whatever novelties Adonis had laying around. The room was rather clean, no clothes on the ground or messes strewn about. Koga was impressed, though Adonis always seemed like a tidy, minimalist-style, kind of guy.

“Does it meet your expectations?” Adonis asked, taking a seat on his bed.

“Yeah, it’s real ‘you’,” Koga grinned, “Also, cute look. Suits ya.” He pointed to the hair clips, flicking one of them. They were shaped like cute animals. One was a bird, and the other looked like it was a seal or something.

“Oh?” Adonis’s hands moved to his forehead. He didn’t remember pinning back his hair, but felt the plastic of the clip and knew what it was. “It was them, with the face mask.”

“Figured,” Koga laughed. “Your sisters really like to fuck with you, yeah?”

“I’m not sure it’s that harsh, they mean well,” Adonis said, “They can be selfish at times,” he recalled all the times they went shopping, and he had to carry the bags, “Or mischievous,” he recalled the fact that his enrollment in the idol course was purely their doing, “But they’re nice deep down.”  

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Koga would believe it when he saw it.

A knock at the door startled Koga, but nobody told the knocker not to come in. One of Adonis’s sisters peeked through the door, “We’re sorry doggie, we won’t mess with you again.”

“Don’t call--” Koga started, but Adonis stopped him.

“Do you boys need anything?” she continued, laughing, “Some snacks? A condom?”

“Gh--” Koga stuttered, not used to their forwardness. He felt red in the face.

“We’re doing fine,” Adonis replied, he seemed very cool about this, evidently used to their teasing. “May I speak to you outside?”

“Sure Ado-chan~” she replied in a sing song voice.

Adonis exited his room, closing the door behind him as he looked at his sister seriously.

“Please do not call him ‘doggie’.”

“Awww, you’re no fun,” she whined, breaking into a laugh, “He told us he was a wolf, so we were just playing around.”

“Please don’t, his ex calls him that, I’m sure it annoys him very much.”

“Oh,” she quieted down, joking around had its limits, “Sorry.”

Adonis offered softspoken thanks, receding into his room to rejoin Koga.

“Sorry Oogami,” Koga was lying on his bed, body fanned out across it diagonally. Adonis climbed over him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “What would you like to do now?”

He honestly expected Koga to say something sexual, given their current position, but instead he gestured to his bag, “Brought a movie to watch.”

“Movie?”

“I mentioned scary movies one time you went to my place, thought we could see one.”

Adonis did recall that. “Have you seen this movie before?”

“Nah, I’m borrowin’ it. I haven’t seen it either.” Koga figured that made it more exciting. He rolled out from under Adonis to reach into his bag and grab the movie. The case looked generic, the design was dark and spooky. It was also rated R, so he was sure there’d be some scary shit in it. “It’s gettin’ dark,” Koga noted, “Good for creepy mood lighting.”

Adonis didn’t have a television in his room, so they had to watch it out in the living room. Every now and then they’d hear one of Adonis’s sisters, but none of them interfered. Adonis figured they must have felt bad from the ‘doggie’ comments earlier.

Both boys were silent as they watched the movie, the only sound an occasional gasp at jump scares. They shared a blanket, and Koga was sprawled out over Adonis’s lap. He figured it would be the best position to be in when Adonis got scared and he had to hold him.

The movie wasn’t too scary yet, but it was building up. Koga was getting nervous that Adonis wouldn’t get scared at all. Sure he’d twitch at jump scares, but that’s being startled, not scared. Koga wanted full on comforting the other boy.

A tense point in the movie shut them both up, and Koga jumped at the next eerie sound they heard.

“Are you alright Oogami?”

“Yeah just… startled...” Koga tried to play it off.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Adonis embraced Koga, pulling him further into his lap.

Koga was about to whine about not needing it, about being fine on his own, when he got scared by a noise outside. It sounded like a wolf howling. He tried to act tough though, only clinging to Adonis’s shirt for a few seconds before releasing his iron grip.

Despite a scene change, the eerie sound hadn’t stopped. It kinda creeped Koga out thinking about that. A shiver went down his spine as he wondered if Adonis was hearing it too. His imagination went crazy with things that it could be, and he started coming up with all kinds of zombie outbreak defense plans in his head.

“Adonis, you hear that?”

“...” Adonis was silent.

“Adonis?” Koga looked at his face, the other boy wasn’t watching the movie at all. Koga was about to call him out for being a scaredy cat, but he spoke up first.

“I think I saw something move outside.”

Adonis was looking at the sliding glass door. They were on the first floor, so it led to a little area behind the house for hanging laundry.

“Dont fuck with me Adonis!” Koga didn’t notice the pitch of his voice rising. He impulsively hit the pause button on the film and threw the remote away as if burned; the sounds continued. Half his face was against Adonis’s shirt, and the other half was looking at the glass door. It was probably just a wild animal or something, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away now that Adonis had mentioned it. “You better cut this shit out, tell me ya didn’t see anything or else I’ll probably piss myself right here.” His ears felt hypersensitive, picking up even the slightest of noises.

“I’m not going to lie to you Oogami,” even Adonis’s voice was wavering, “Also please don’t have an accident. I cannot stop you, but please don’t.”

“Tell me whatcha saw outside then.”

“It looked like a person, and he was holding something...”

“Fuck no!” Koga yelled, “I’m not doing this horror movie bullshit. We’re gay _and_ a couple, we’re gonna be the fucking first to go.”

“Oogami I really saw it!” Adonis tried to convince him. Adonis was a little spooked too, and if anything, he wanted some reassurance that he wasn’t just hallucinating it. “We are not going to die. Regardless, wouldn’t being gay and a couple act like a double negative?”

“That’s not how tropes work Adonis, _god_ ,” Koga sighed. By now he didn’t care that he looked like a scared idiot, it was totally justified at this point. Jumping behind the couch upon hearing something tap the glass door was also justified.

“Oogami?!”

“Adonis we gotta run, get the fuck back here. Something’s at the door.”

Adonis climbed behind the couch as well, peeking his head over to assess the situation. Koga was clinging to his leg. His personality seemed to do a complete 180, he was talking so big about horror movies earlier, it was a little endearing.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that.

Adonis could see the figure closing in on the door. It looked like it had a disfigured face, or was wearing some kind of mask. And was it holding a… kitchen knife? The kitchen was just behind them, and Adonis wondered if he could grab something for self defense. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see anything that would offer immediate assistance. Their knife block was empty, knives probably in the sink, and anything else was in a cabinet.

“Oogami, you need to let go of me.”

“...”

“I may need to run.”

“And _leave_ me?” Koga clinged tighter.

“It isn’t like that--”

The person outside knocked their fist on the glass door, before slowly sliding it open. From the light coming off the tv, Adonis could see he was wearing all black, and had on some kind of mask. He also had a very feminine figure.

That’s when it clicked.

Adonis begrudgingly got up, fear completely absent from his face. Koga was still wrapped around him and he turned on the living room light. His sister took off her mask and started laughing, “We got you, oh we got you Ado-chan.” The two other sisters revealed themselves as well, one of them playing unnerving audio on her phone.

Adonis still looked completely unamused, moreso than usual, “We just wanted to enjoy a movie.”

“And you did, right?”

Meanwhile, Koga was caught between embarrassment and anger. How dare those girls make a fool out of him? He unwrapped himself from Adonis, stomped over to one of them and took her by the collar of her shirt.

Before he could do anything, her hand wrapped around his own, unclenching his fingers and putting his arm strength to shame.

Otogari-level power was scary.

“We’re glad you enjoyed the movie,” she laughed, “Though if you hear anything else tonight, it’s totally not us, and you should call the cops.” The three older girls chattered happily amongst themselves, returning to one of their rooms to surely gossip about what just happened.

“Fuck them,” Koga mumbled under his breath, played a fool far too many times today.

“This is what I mean,” Adonis added, “They’re ruthless...”

“Jesus christ, I get it now,” Koga sighed, letting himself slump against the back of the couch. “Wanna go back to your room, they can’t get us there.”

“Sure.”

Koga rolled onto Adonis’s bed as soon as he entered, perfectly content lying face first in a pillow. “D’you wanna go to bed?” Koga grumbled. Adonis’s bed was comfy and it smelled like him, Koga felt himself getting tired.

“Ok, I’m just going to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Adonis turned on the hall light as he left, a small amount of light creeping in beneath the door. Koga felt a little antsy, and couldn’t help but jump as he heard leaves blowing in the wind outside. He knew he should probably get up and brush his teeth, but he didn’t want to leave the bed. He felt like a kid again, memories of keeping his feet under the bedsheets so monsters wouldn’t grab hold of them. He wasn’t sure if he was more shaken by the movie or the sisters’ prank.

Adonis couldn’t come back soon enough, Koga immediately made room for him on the bed, embracing his boyfriend and using his chest as a pillow. Adonis kissed his forehead goodnight, with a soft murmur of, “Sleep well Oogami.”

Koga would be hard pressed to sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, replaying the night’s events in his dreams. The memory of Adonis’s sister tapping on the glass door had a more horror-esque conclusion, it left him waking up in a cold sweat. The clock read 3am, and Koga could feel whatever he drank during the movie catching up to him. He got out of bed and the dark hallway looked intimidating before him. Koga was sure he remembered where the bathroom was, but he wasn’t sure about a lightswitch. Plus, for all he knew the sisters could be out there, waiting. Koga shivered, nerves getting the best of him as he knelt beside the bed, gently waking Adonis.

“Adonis… Adonis you up?” Koga asked, well aware that Adonis was not up.

“Ngh… Oogami?” Adonis rubbed his eyes, hand meeting Koga’s in the darkness.

“Adonis I gotta use your bathroom.”

Adonis blinked at him, still not totally awake yet, “You…? It’s down the hall on the left.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Okay.”

There was a brief silence before Koga replied, “So come with me.”

Adonis was a little confused, but sat up regardless. He held Koga’s hand in his own as he made for the hallway, only pausing to feel up the wall for a lightswitch. Koga looked like he didn’t want to be alone, but let go of his hand once they got to the bathroom door.

“You better wait for me,” Koga murmured. If Adonis wasn’t there he’d just end up running back to the other boy’s room and launching himself onto the bed.

“I’ll always wait for you.”

The bathroom was close to the kitchen, so Adonis got himself a drink of water and checked the time on the microwave. It was late, but he felt wide awake. Koga didn’t keep him waiting long, and the pair was tucked back in bed.

Adonis kissed Koga’s nose, “You’re very clingy Oogami, is something troubling you?”

Koga shook his head, unruly hair brushing against Adonis’s cheek, “I’m good --Well, no, your fucking sisters spooked me earlier.” He buried his face into the pillow, it was embarrassing admitting it, but he could tell Adonis anything.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, should’a expected it comin’ over, you did warn me,” Koga did place some of the blame on himself, he assumed Adonis’s sisters would be more like Adonis… more calm. He also remembered the phrases they had taught him yesterday, having committed them to memory as soon as he could. He wondered what they really meant, it was probably just another joke, so he said one aloud without any context.

“What? Who--”

“Your older sisters, is there anyone else? What’s it mean?”

“You said, _‘I drink out of the toilet with my dog’_ ,” Adonis tried to hold back a laugh. Sometimes his sister’s antics could be funny if it was happening to someone else.

“Urrgh,” Koga growled, pink in the face with anger. They’d been playing him since the start of the night! “Fuck them! They also taught me one more phrase, y’wanna hear it?”

“If you don’t mind saying it.”

Adonis listened as Koga said the next phrase. It was rather mispronounced, but he understood it all the same. It was something like a love confession, and hearing it made him red to the tips of his ears. His sisters probably set that one up to embarrass Adonis and make him look silly as he had to react to and  explain such a thing.

“It’s… not bad,” Adonis started. His first thought was to say it directly, _‘It’s a love confession,’_ but what if Koga laughed? He might say something about how silly it is, or how he didn’t mean it. That would, admittedly, hurt. A lot. Adonis knew not to take him seriously to begin with, but hearing a badly-pronounced love confession _in his native language_ from his boyfriend had him feeling some sort of thing. They hadn’t formally said _‘love’_ yet.

Koga repeated it, curiously meeting Adonis’s eyes.

“Oogami it’s...” Adonis figured he’d better tell the truth and get it over with, “ _‘I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I love you’._ ”

Koga’s face felt warm and his hands felt sweaty at Adonis’s sudden words, “W-What… Adonis.” The other boy looked like he was about to open his mouth again, but Koga spoke first, he didn’t want Adonis to say anything else, “I love ya too.”

“O-Oogami I--” Adonis stuttered, there seemed to be a misunderstanding. “T-That’s what you said to me. That’s what it… means...”

“Oh my god,” everything clicked into place in Koga’s mind, and he covered his face in shame. “Oh my god. Fuck. I just--” He literally just told Adonis he _loved him_ out of nowhere. He felt like a complete idiot. He’d have to change his name and move to a new school. He didn’t even know how idol school credits transferred.

Adonis’s hands were on Koga’s, gently prying his fingers away. “Oogami, look at me.” Koga’s hands went limp at his words and Adonis pushed them aside, looking deep into his eyes. “I love you too.”

Koga didn’t quite know how to form words in response to that, he imbued whatever he could into a kiss. “Love you,” he whispered against the other’s lips, trying out the words for himself once more. The bed dipped as Adonis rolled over, Koga below him, and his forearms on either side of Koga’s face.

“That… makes me happy to hear,” Adonis was a little flustered, but continued peppering various kisses over Koga’s cheeks, nose, and forehead. It tickled a bit, and Koga found himself cracking a smile. He cupped Adonis’s face in his hands, eagerly meeting their lips. The kiss was full of energy, despite the late hour, and neither one of them wanted to stop. Koga’s teeth grazed Adonis’s lower lip and the kiss deepened. He felt his tongue in Adonis’s mouth, warm and slick with Adonis gliding his own against it.

“A-Adonis...” he mumbled into the kiss. His arms wrapped around the larger boy’s back, pulling him close, bodies flush against each other. He wanted to be as close as possible, to feel the warmth of Adonis’s skin against his own. He felt a little emotional too. Sealing love confessions with kisses, it felt like a wedding or something.

“Should we get back to sleep? We’re going to be exhausted tomorrow.”

“Don’t wanna,” Koga pouted, playfully nipping at Adonis’s neck. He moved his hands from Adonis’s back to his hips, rubbing patterns into soft skin with his thumbs. Adonis was so strong, but his personality made him seem so delicate. “Just keep holdin’ me. You’re comfy.”

Adonis chuckled, “I could give you a massage if you’d like?”

“Actually… Yeah, that’d be awesome,” Koga replied, rolling onto his stomach as Adonis sat up beside him. Adonis massaged his back, then shoulders. Koga was both confused and flustered as he brought his hands to Koga’s legs, tenderly rubbing those as well. Adonis explained that athletes get these kinds of massages, but that didn’t stop any impure thoughts as his hands crept up past Koga’s knees. It was probably around 4am and here he was getting dirty ideas from a god damn massage.

“Is this good?”

“Y-Yeah,” Koga muffled his words into the pillow. His eyes were half lidded in a mix of relaxation and bliss. A mischievous grin crept up his flushed face as he asked, “Can I touch you too?”

Adonis assumed Koga meant a massage, so naturally he was surprised as Koga reached into his lap, palming at his crotch. It felt… lewd, his eyes had barely adjusted to the darkened room, and all he could make out was that Koga was looking at right at him for a reaction.

“That’s not a massage.”

Koga laughed at the abrupt statement. He wasn’t wrong. “Is that a no?”

Adonis pushed the hair out of his face, “It isn’t a no… but could we turn the lights on?”

“Tch!” Koga scoffed, “After all that _‘love’_ bullshit my face is red ‘n gross, no way.”

Adonis looked disappointed, “But I want to see you.” He wanted to see every cute expression that Koga could possibly offer.

Koga couldn’t stand Adonis looking like a kicked puppy over something like this. He sucked it up and crawled out of bed to hit the lightswitch. Koga raised his eyebrows at Adonis as if to say, _‘There, does that cut it?’_ Adonis was pleased, welcoming Oogami back into bed with open arms. Koga sat in his lap, slotted in as if he belonged there. He ran his fingers through Adonis’s hair, purple locks streaming past his fingers. “God Adonis,” he sighed, resting his cheek against the other boy’s shoulder, “People have told ya you’re really fucking good looking, right?”

Koga could feel Adonis smile at that, other boy only replying with, “I’ve heard that, but it means more when you say it.”

Koga felt a twinge of emotion in his chest. He kissed Adonis, grinding their hips together. Neither of them were particularly hard, but Koga wanted to be. There was a brief moment where it felt kind of improper to do something like this after such a sappy moment, but neither of them wanted to stop.

“You’ll have to be quiet, we aren’t the only ones home,” Adonis reminded his boyfriend, his sisters were only a room or so away after all, and he knew how much Koga loved to make noise.

Koga rolled his eyes, he didn’t need to be lectured about that. Almost in retaliation, his own hand crept into Adonis’s underwear, gently stroking Adonis’s half hard length. Adonis let out an unprepared gasp, and Koga smirked, “Yeah _Adonis_ , be quiet. Your sisters are asleep, right?”

Blood rose to Adonis’s cheeks, “T-That is...” he stuttered, “I should...” Another gasp followed as Koga continued stroking, now running his free hand down Adonis’s side. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but he felt his body tingle with heat as Koga touched him. Just having Koga around and doing things like this seemed to act as an aphrodisiac.

“Adonis,” Koga whispered his name, low and slow, purposefully trying to rile him up, “Thinkin’ ‘bout how I want you inside me...” He made sure to squeeze and thumb at Adonis’s dick as he said _‘inside me’_.

Adonis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His eyelids felt heavy and he focused on the feeling of Koga in his lap, of Koga touching him. Adonis nodded his head, biting his lip as he rocked his hips toward Koga. He was disappointed when Koga eventually left his lap to grab something from his bag. Evidently he brought lube in his overnight bag, squirting it on his fingers and warming it up. Adonis wasn’t sure if he was thankful for the light that Koga turned on; he was sure he just about passed out as he laid eyes on the boy below him. Koga had his underwear pushed down to his knees, and he fingered himself as he rest his cheek against Adonis’s thigh. He’d look up at Adonis every now and again, want reflected in his eyes.

It was difficult for Adonis to hold back once Koga said he was ready. He always wanted to be gentle with the other boy, but some combination of frenzied teenage hormones and Koga wanting it rough would always get in the way. This time Koga was laying on the bed, pillows under his head and his hips for comfort. Adonis was comfortably between his legs, holding one of Koga’s hands as he entered him.

“Aa-- Ado--” Koga tried to moan out Adonis’s name, but was silenced with a kiss. It’d guarantee a lifetime's worth of embarrassment if anyone woke up. Adonis felt any sounds that Koga tried to vocalize in his mouth. With every thrust he was reminded how tight Koga was, and he couldn’t help but feel heat coiling in his stomach already.

Koga felt Adonis grip his thighs, blunt nails digging into his skin. His own hand was on his thigh as well, fingers still intertwined with Adonis’s. Despite the fact that they were already connected in a very obvious way, Koga felt even more connected to Adonis as he squeezed his hand. Every thrust from Adonis brought him closer to completion, despite the fact his own dick was bobbing unattended with every thrust.

Adonis was almost at his limit too; any remaining stamina lost with how good it felt to be inside Koga and how he looked writhing on the bed below him. He squeezed around him with every thrust, murmurs of Adonis’s name emanating from his parted lips. Adonis almost spilled inside of him, but pulled out, coming on his thigh. He languidly stroked himself through his orgasm, any final spurts of cum carelessly dripping onto the bed sheets.

Koga found his thighs shaking at the lack of contact, unwittingly attempting to grind his hips toward the other boy. He was in the process of slowly teasing his own hand down his body, starting at the nipples and intending to go further, but Adonis got there first. Adonis wrapped his hand around Koga, applying pressure with his fingertips as he stroked him.

Finally getting some relief after having Adonis in his ass felt really good, Koga had to turn his head and bite Adonis’s pillow to muffle any noise. The pillow smelled like him, which only served to turn Koga on more.

Koga came shortly after, shoving his face into a pillow to keep quiet. His release dripped down Adonis’s fingers, leaving the other boy’s hand a mess. He wasn’t sure when or how Adonis cleaned him up, but Koga opened his eyes and the other boy was beside him in bed.

“Do you feel better?” Adonis asked, pulling a light blanket over both of them.

The light had since been turned off, and the combination of darkness and exhaustion made Koga sleepy. He nodded against Adonis.

“That’s good, I enjoyed it too.” Adonis kissed Koga’s forehead, “I love you Oogami, goodnight.”

* * *

Both boys awoke at the same time, but not by an alarm. Adonis’s sisters knocked at the door, only before asserting their presence and coming in anyway.

“We bought you a cake Ado-chan!”

“Nothing weird in it, we promise.”

“So Happy Birthday~!”

Koga blinked, he and Adonis were still half naked, but here were his sisters, offering some weird form of breakfast in bed. Though that wasn’t the most surprising thing about it.

“It’s your birthday?” Koga asked incredulously. Now that he thought about it, he had no recollection of Adonis ever mentioning a birthday.

“It is.”

“You never told me!” Koga wasn’t sure whose fault that was. Maybe it was some weird foreign thing.

“You never asked.”

Nope, it was just Adonis being Adonis.

His sisters poked fun at their exchange, leaving the cake and utensils on a bedside table. Koga grabbed both plates, offering one to Adonis and keeping the other for himself.

Of course, again, Adonis was Adonis, “Should we be eating cake this early in the day? We haven’t brushed our teeth yet.”

“Oh my god,” Koga laughed, “It’s your birthday, chill the hell out.” He picked up a bit of cake on his fork, holding it up to Adonis’s lips. “C’mon, indulge yourself.”

Adonis ate the cake off Koga’s fork. It was pretty good, and he let Koga feed him another bite.

Koga hand-fed the rest of the cake to Adonis, the other boy just looked so relaxed he couldn’t help it. The empty plate was set aside, and Koga returned to laying beside Adonis. He crept up the other boy’s body for a kiss, but Adonis gently declined him. The excuse, “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

Koga rolled his eyes and grinned, saying, “Don’t give a fuck.” He quickly kissed the other boys lips before he could stop him, “I’ve put my lips on weirder places than your morning breath mouth.”

“So you have,” the joke was crude, but Koga could see Adonis smiling a little bit. It was morning now, and he could already tell that spending his birthday with Koga would be a lot of fun. He enjoyed the past year with him, pining and growing closer in ways he’d never imagined. It would be nice if it could happen again this year, and the year after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of it.  
> i'm a bit late in posting, but happy birthday adonis! and thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> im @hatoudou on twitter @ me about how u love kogadonis thanks


End file.
